All Alone in a Big House
by Curly Bubble
Summary: Len is all alone in his big house. But not for long. Why bad cooking and laziness are not exactly bad things. And how tragedy and shock can melt the hard exterior of the 'Prince of Ice'. Have begun to re-edit chapters to remove OOCness, plus have added new author's notes from this year (2013) along with useful signs to skip them if you want.
1. Waking Up Alone

Note: if you want to skip all author's notes and get on with the story, look for '*******', that is the sign that the author's note is over and the story has begun for the beginning of the story, and story has stopped and an author's note is coming up for the end.

Updated Author's Note (2013):

When, more than five years ago; I wrote this fic. I apparently thought elipses were all the rage and would use them at every chance I got. I have therefore, firstly gotten rid of them. The summary, too, needed a bit of tweaking. So I got down to that. And the incredibly bad spelling, coach instead of 'couch' and 'comptition' instead of 'competition'. I am really sorry and I think all the character's names were spelt wrong, too. Though I hadn't decided to proof-read and update sooner, I felt it was high time I did. I have kept in the Author's notes in tact with a tweak here and there, but all author's notes will contain the date for my sake as well as any reader's. As this is my only chance to thank you for all the help collectively, I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, favourite and followed my story. But most of all, I would like to thank the critics. That's why we are here today, on fanfic; because we know that however well we write, there is always room for improvement, which is why I have decided to repost this story, with typographical mistakes rectified as well as slight alterations made to the characters to make them a bit less 'OOC', a term I never understood until I finally asked in on of the author's notes. Anyway, on with the edit version.

Author's Note(2008):

Let me start by clarifying this with everyone:I have absolutely no knowledge what so ever about music….more than the common fool that is. It we would be safe to say La Cardo D'Oro has taught me all that I know about Violins, Cellos, trumpets, pianos…the closest thing to 'knowledge about music' for me before were two things – I had a friend who plays piano and when I was bored, I'd 'compose' songs on my cell phone.

I didn't want this Author's note to turn out so blog-like, but since I believe wholeheartedly in the freedom of expression, here goes….

I haven't written in fanfiction for around a year and I apologize to anyone who cared enough to actually wait. I was busy and had better things to do, but now I guess I'm back in 'jobless' zone…my friends having abandoned me during the vacations to visit hometowns and go for internships. throws sheep at friends Also, you could blame it on social networking sites. there's always something to do on them, so I was never bored on the internet….until now

So basically I love La Cardo and my favorite couples are obviously Kahoko and Len….so I decided to write a fanfiction about them. I hear there were around 25 episodes and I've seen only 10, but I see a beautiful chemistry between the two and hope they end up together…

"Len, I love you," she said, as she desperately banged on the locked closet. "I love you, Len come out and play for me! I want you to play the violin for me. With you stroking it; it makes the most amazing, heartwarming sounds. Come on Len, perform for me."

He heard Kenazawa, his usual, gruff voice saying, "Len….come on its time to come out of the closet-" And then, realizing what he was saying, chuckled loudly.

I must get out. I thought no one cared about me, but here she is. .I can even hear my parents, my teacher and the entire class is here.

Len Tsukimore pushed the closet with all his might. He could almost see Kahoko's beautiful face on the other side, features twisted with anxiety.

"LEN!" Meesa Hamie watched her son sleeping.

"Kahoko." he mumbled in his sleep as she shook him. She sighed. this was the fourth time in a row Len was acting this way. Usually he was up at dawn, practicing away. But today, it was past ten-thirty and he was still asleep.

'Kahoko,' she thought. 'Wasn't she the girl she had met at the competition the other day?' The cheerful, bubbly teenager had caught her eye was Len saying her name?

"Len?" she asked uncertainly. Usually, she let him have his space, but they had to leave that day for Paris and she wanted to say goodbye before she left.

"Kahoko, I'm trying. I'll get out-" he mumbled, his hand coming up to pushed against the air.

Could it be? Meesa Hamie wondered. is Len dreaming about yesterday? He had been disqualified in the second selection of the competition because he had not been there for his turn. Riyo Taro had found him locked up in a closet.

Not knowing what to do, she walked out of his room.

"Honey," she said to her husband, "Let's go. He's not waking up…."

"You sure?" he asked, uncertainly. She nodded. No use waking Len from his beautiful dream.

_TRING TRING TRING_

Len threw a fist at his alarm clock. It just had to ring when Kahoko and he were about to go all the way.

He sighed. In your dreams, Tsukimore, He thought. But it had got intimate, that time in the practice rooms. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered. Kahoko and him, alone in the practice rooms. His memory was pretty blurry, due to his illness, but when he had awoken, he found his head resting on her shoulder, and his hand covering her's. Nothing would ever be the same again…

And who could forget yesterday, when he was locked up in that closet? Sure, she never actually said she loved him, that was just his dream talking, but she had told him his music inspired her and that she wanted to hear him play. And the way she had gotten furious with everyone for dismissing the audience and declaring the end of the competition….it had really won him over, though he hated to admit that, especially to himself.

Also, he recalled; with the hint of a smile, she had entered with his mother when he stood on that stage, playing after everything was over and he was disqualified. She probably didn't know he knew she was there, but from the corner of his eye, he caught the adorable expression of pleasant surprise frozen on her face. His mother also smiled, whispering to her

"He should play like this, always. It's perfect."

The thought of his mother brought a rush of realization. wasn't she leaving today? Well, better go and say goodbye.

It was strange for him to be so lazy. His body usually worked like a clockwork. He'd wake up, practice, eat breakfast, go for a run or swim, practice more, eat lunch. Practice, practice, practice, until dinnertime.

"You must really love playing the violin."

He remembered Kahoko had told him that, her big, innocent eyes lit up with passion.

'No, Kahoko. its not that I love to play the violin. its just that I have nothing else to do," he wanted to tell her. Instead, he turned his back to her and told her to mind her own bloody business. That had hurt her, he knew.

His hooded eyes fell on the clock. It was 12. TWELVE O'CLOCK! He gasped. But, but mother was supposed to leave at 11! His eyes were now wide open as he hurried down the stairs, wondering what had happened. Was the trip cancelled? Or did they just leave without saying goodbye?

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked no one in particular. So they had gone after all. Oh well. Got to get used to it. It's going to be like this for the rest of my life, anyway,' he thought.


	2. Len Tries to Cook

Updated Author's Note (2013): I should have got a beta to do this. It is taking up all of my time.

Kahoko Hino didn't know what to do with her free time. It was practice, practice, practice, before; but now she needed a break. Nao and Ameo were busy. She suspected they were getting back at her for repeatedly blowing them off.

She sighed. Might as well go for a walk. Stretch those legs a bit, she thought wistfully. She hadn't been getting out much since she began this whole competition drama. She changed into her sports attire and headed out.

Meanwhile, Len stood at the corner of his room, playing the violin. But every time he'd get into the mood, a certain someone's face would pop up in his head. He groaned with frustration. When would he ever stop playing the bloody duet in his mind?

She was standing below him; he was looking down at her playing from the balcony. A suddenly, impulsive thought crossed his mind, and he removed his violin and began to play. They sounded perfect together, every stroke played at the same time, yet not competing with each other, but blending in perfect harmony. His heart soared with happiness with every note. Finally, peacefully and perfectly synchronized, the duet ended. Not knowing what to do, he turned his back to her and walked into the room. "Didn't that sound beautiful?" she asked. He did not answer her. He couldn't.

He realized he was hungry. No time to order or go out he thought. I'll just cook this pack of instant noodles for myself. Gotta get used to being alone and being self-sufficient.

Kahoko was panting within fifteen minutes. Gosh, I gotta get more stamina! I hardly ran at all! She settled down on the beach and wiped her forehead. She vaguely noticed a black smoke filling the chimneys of a great big house. Len's house, she realized.

She caught herself blushing. Why was she blushing? She wondered what possibly could be cooking at that house, which was producing so much smoke. I hope he's okay, she thought.

A sudden realization hit her. Gosh, Len is a bad cook! Riyo Taro had been telling her that just the other day.

I wonder if he is okay, she thought. Just the image of Len in a burning house was enough to send her charging towards it. She hesitated for a second, then swung open the big front gate and stood in front of the door.

This is foolish, she said to herself. He can take care of himself. I should just go

But she knew she would never be at peace otherwise. She knocked on the large, oak doors with a pulsating heart.

Author's Note (2008):

I know— what a small chapter. I promise to make the other one longer. So what do you think? Let me know, please review. But please grant me one favour….don't say things like 'please continue' or 'go on' it's a real let downer, I feel as if someone is commanding me, and I find the urge to rebel kicking in. So if you do want another chapter, tell me that, and also comment on the points below

Was Len's character here coordinated with the one on TV?

What about Kahoko?

Any spelling errors?

Were the names okay?

Does anyone know if the couple actually ends up together in the real series?

Let me know….I really appreciate it….and the best reviewer's name will be featured as a random character in the next few chapters….


	3. Animated Mini Fantasies

Author's Note (2008):

WHAT? They don't even end up together? How? That was horrible to know. I'm so pissed off, I don't even feel like writing! Oh well, I guess that since this is 'my version' I can have it turn out the way I want. I guess that's why it is called Male Harlem. But- Kahoko and someone like that little kid, Keiichi, who doesn't know the difference between day and night? And Azuma, the guy who gets all the chicks but seems to have no other personality trait other than being 'nice'? Ugh. Ryotaro and her atleast seem to care about each other, but its more of an older-brother, younger-sister kind of thing to me and Kazuki Hihara and her seem like they could be really good friends….the type of 'best guy friend' title you'd give to the guy you grew up with and whom you tell all your secrets to. But Len and Kahoko, man, they are perfect.

Thanks to my early reviewers… Pathetic Rainbow (lame name, but great review!), The Last Vampire, veronicaXT and kamsz (I think you'll find a t-shirt with your author's name on it ;D)

Len heard the doorbell and groaned. Someone just had to come now…

What should I do? Perhaps it was a salesperson or something. I'll just ignore it, he thought.

It rang again. He growled. He really didn't know how to cook. He couldn't even make instant noodles, for Pete's sake. The water had evaporated and the noodles were charred black. Thick black smoke filled the kitchen. This was not good.

The bell rang again.

Promising to give the person on the other side of the door a lesson in patience, Len sauntered up to the front door and flung it open.

"WHAT?" he yelled, face twisted with rage.

Kahoko trembled from head to foot. In front of her stood Len Tsukimori, his purple 'KAMS-Z' t-shirt drenched with water and smelling of smoke.

"I—thought , thought you needed help,"she stammered.

His eyes softened. It was only good old Kahoko, trying to save the day. Oh, man. And I shouted at her.

He stood stiffly at the door. He made no move to let her in or tell her off. They both just stood there, gazing at each other like a couple of fools.

Finally, he said, "No one else is at home"

Might as well let her know what she was getting in to.

She just stared ahead.

"No one's home so I was-err, cooking," he said. He grinned in his mind. Cooking? More like burning the place down.

Kahoko seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She snapped out of her transfixed trance and smiled. Len just had to do everything by himself. Even if it meant making a fool of himself, something he was doing now.

He took a step back.

"Would you like to come in?"

Kahoko nodded. Can't refuse such a polite invitation.

Len didn't know what to do. He was planning to clean up and go out to get a bite to eat after cleaning up this mess. But now that Kahoko was here, he couldn't clean, nor go out, nor offer her anything to eat.

The Prince of Ice never usually faced such a problem. Mostly it was because no one ever came to his house when only he was around, and if they did, they would go away, since they hadn't come for him. But today, Kahoko had come for him. There was a first time for everything. Just like yesterday, when he thought no one cared about him, so no one would 'rescue' him from the closet-prison. But she had come. Kahoko.

Kahoko looked around Len's place. It wasn't the first time she'd come there. She remembered going there with Ryotaro and Hihara. But this was her first time alone. The house still had a forbidding air about it. it posed 'a 'now-that-you-are-here-what-are you-going -to-do?' kind of question.

What was she planning to do, anyway? Had she been foolish enough to expect Len to greet her with open arms once he opened the door? By his standards, he almost greeted her with unbounded enthusiasm.

She grinned as an animated series began to form in her mind

She rung the bell and Len greeted her with a bear hug.

"Kahoko Hino! I'm so glad you're here! Help me! I need women like you to cook for me!"

The little fantasy ended with Len proposing to her on account of 'being such a good cook' and her accepting and the couple setting off into the sunset for their honeymoon, complete with subtitles

She couldn't just walk into his kitchen, could she?

"So do you need help? I was jogging and I saw smoke coming out of your window….I figured you needed help, especially since you're a bad cook. Ryotaro told me"

"Ryotaro, huh?" he asked, his cold eyes sparkling fire. What was she doing? Talking to a loser like that about him? He didn't like it.

"No," he said, abruptly. "I don't need any help. I was just going out to get a bite to eat"'Would you like to join me? It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it.

"Oh…"she sounded disappointed "Well…I'll walk you there…" she said, brightly.

He gave her a curt nod, giving her permission to accompany him.

"Wait here."

He walked upstairs to his bedroom. What was he going to wear? What did Kahoko like? Why did it matter? This is not a date. This is not a date….he kept repeating to himself. Then why was he so nervous?

A mini-mind-animation began to play in his mind.

Kahoko and he walked hand in hand to the fanciest restaurant in town.

"Oh Len, you are so rich," Kahoko gushed.

"Well, I am what I am," he said.

"And so good looking," she fawned.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, I try, I try—"

"No, I mean it, your amazing—"

The fantasy ended with Kahoko jumping on him in the middle of the street and people watching as they made out.

Len shook his head. What? Like he would ever respect anyone for doing that. Like he would ever be caught dead doing that. Oh god. Thing happy thoughts, think happy thoughts—But as the end of his fantasy was denoted by subtitles, all he could do was remember his dream of Kahoko. And that did not fit into the category of 'happy thoughts'.

He threw on a pair of black trousers and a blood-red t-shirt. He had taken a record-breaking amount of time to get ready. He gelled his hair and sprayed on his favorite deodorant. I wonder if Kahoko is still there. If it were me, I'd have got bored and left.

He walked slowly, tentatively down the stairs. Kahoko wasn't in the living room, where he'd told her to sit.

She left? He knew he had thought about it, but hoped it wasn't true.

"Kahoko?"

No reply.

He sighed. She's gone, of course. But wait, he smelt something coming from the kitchen.

Author's Note (2008): readers who watch Midori Days and Slam Dunk might be familiar with such wacky mini-series which are used to show fantasies or spoofs for other animes/cartoons.

This mini-fiction series is also present in the beginning of La Cardo… when Lillie gives the magic violin to Kahoko and she initially refuses to play in the competition. What are your views on it? Too immature? Was the shifting from one POV to another confusing?


	4. Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I really love this chapter myself, read on and review if you feel like...

* * *

"Kahoko?" he said a little louder this time.

Kahoko heard her name being called out. _Its okay….don't freak out, don't freak out…._she told herself. _You're just in Len's kitchen, cooking him the meal he failed to make for himself, in spite of the fact that he never asked you to go into the kitchen and clearly specified he was going out to eat…. You even said you'd go with him…_

"I'm such an idiot!" she said aloud.

"Yes you are…." Len leaned against the kitchen door.

_**Seductive music began to play in the background as Len advanced towards her.**_

"_**But you know what?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You're **__**my**__** idiot, which makes you smart…."**_

She shook her head like a dog. _Why do I keep dreaming of Len?_

She gasped as he saw him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Why are you cooking?" He asked, a hint of tension in his voice. "Didn't you hear me say I was going out?"

_He said 'I', not 'we'…_she noted sadly.

Kahoko grinned. "Oh don't be silly Len…" she said nervously. "Why waste money going out when you can eat right here? I'm a good cook you know…" _Now why did I just say that? _She wondered.

Len stood stiffly as always at the doorway. He had to agree with Kahoko. The noodles did smell delicious, especially in contrast with his charred disaster.

_Wait a minute….I specifically told her….and she deliberately disobeys me! In my own house! What will happen to my self-respect if I just go along with her brainless plan? What next? Is she gonna move in with me_? He wondered if he would really mind if she did. _Of cause I would! Don't be ridiculous! _He told himself angrily.

A mini mind fantasy began to form in his mind again, but he fiercely pushed it away. _No. Kahoko did not have a_ _right to do what she did and there was no way in hell he was eating with her. He wasn't poor, she knew he wasn't poor, and he didn't need to eat at home, food or no food!_

Kahoko watched Len's impassive face as he stood awkwardly at the doorway, glaring at her with those cold, cerulean eyes. _Maybe this was a bad idea…._she thought, sweating slightly at the temples. _He doesn't look too happy..._

"Kahoko. What did I tell you?"

"I…I…"

He walked towards her swiftly.

"What did I tell you?" he enquired, sternly

"Um….that you…were …were going out…"

"Yes…for what?" he went on, severely.

"Well….if you just taste…"

"**Dammit!** For what?

"To….to …eat…"

"Then you are making me dinner because….?"

"Len! Calm down! You don't have to eat it I'll just… throw it away!" said poor Kahoko, on a brink of a nervous breakdown, holding the saucepan over the dustbin.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling the saucepan away from the bin.

"No…It's okay" he said slowly.

_Man, I can be such a jerk._ Seeing Kahoko, eyes widened in fear, knees weak and shaking, mouth slightly open in apprehension, was enough to calm him down. _Let it go…_he told himself. _Stop struggling for control…..for once in your life….stop struggling to be on top…_

He could feel her pulse, beating a mile a minute under his fingertips. The feeling was novel to him. He was sure his pulse was beating as quickly as her's. He looked at her…her lips trembling, her mouth slightly agape, eyes fixed uncertainly on his, forehead lined with droplets of sweat… his heart beat quickened.

_What was he doing?_ But he couldn't move an inch. His hand gripped hers, his eyes held her's in reserve. They stood there, as long as what seemed eternity, until tentatively, his eyes narrowed on the target: her lips and he slowly, hesitantly he began to move towards her face, his breathe coming closer and closer, warming her, sending a few unruly strands of hair away from her face.

He could feel the intensity of blood rushing to his brain, flaming up on his cheeks. The temperature in the kitchen was increasing rapidly, sizzling more and more with every centimeter he removed between them.

Kahoko's brain was numb with apprehension. _Was he actually, at that moment, in the kitchen, going to kiss her?_ Her hand, a willing prisoner of his, began to shake badly. As he neared her lips. Her heart pounded in her ears, beads of sweat flowed steadily down her face. Her eyes continued to be glued to his. He was so close….so closed to her now…the tension in the room was so thick…

_I am going to do it…._Len told himself. _I'm going to kiss her. So help me god, I can't resist those cherry-red lips. I just have to kiss her..._ His longing swept through his entire body, pushing him to finally make his move. He felt his heart quicken and throat go dry. His breath was heavy and irregular.

A stray wisp of blue hair, swaying, gently fondled her lips. His tender lips followed, capturing the blue strand for a moment, before blowing it away and focusing all his affection on her lips. He was gentle, yet firm on her mouth, but Kahoko stood frozen, lips unyielding, too stunned to respond to his eager lips. The plummeting sensation that raced through her entire body was so overwhelming; she lost all knowledge of time and space. She just let go, as her body-experienced the swell of sensation numbing her brain. Overwhelmed, she opened her mouth, letting out a soft whimper.

CRASH

Her hand lost its grip over the saucepan. The sound echoed throughout the kitchen, coinciding with Kahoko's response.

The pan hit the ground, sending noodles everywhere. The impact of the drop sent a stream of hot gravy upwards, hitting Len on the side of face. The burning sensation in his eyes caused him to jolt out of his trance. His hand let go of Kahoko's, and reached up to wipe off the burning liquid.

Unfortunately, for Kahoko, who was still numbed with the surprise of their encounter, Len's hand was the only thing supporting her weight. When he let go, she limply fell to the floor, as if in slow-motion her head banging the side of the pan with a sickening thump. It over turned and skidded across the kitchen floor.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Oooh… that was unexpected huh? Originally, there was not meant to be any kiss, only the hair tickling part, but after reading it again, I found it made more sense if there was a kiss after all.

Thanks all you wonderful reviewers. Shan't be thanking you by name this time, because I want to publish this chapter ASAP. Just another note, when the text becomes _**like this (bold italics) **_it mean it's a mini mind fiction thingy…okay? And please let me know if I'm going too far with it.

How was the kiss? Was it 'passionate' enough? Or overdone? Come on….you can tell me….wink

I bet you're DYING to know what happens next...so am I to be honest...


	5. My Fault

**Author's note: **

This chapter is dedicated to veronica XT because she wrote to me….unlike you other toffee nosed readers. Wink wink. Seriously, though she's very sweet.

This is so déjà vu, but I just happened to be making noodles, in a pan and one of my brother's 'hot' friends came in….sure…he didn't look like Len and isn't like him at all, and to be honest, I don't really like him, anyway, but I offered him noodles and he said yes! That's some thing right? Gosh,…I know, pathetic.

Sigh….the "noodles and the pan" saga continue….enjoy…oh…and working out on the treadmill rocks….I know it has nothing to do with the story, but I used to do it to lose weight, but now it just gives me energy! Treadmills rock! Okay…okay….back to the story now…

* * *

Len Tsukimori wanted to cry out, but his throat was too dry. He could barely make sense of the accident that had just taken place_. If I don't accept it, it can't be true…._but the truth was plain. _Kahoko had hit her head. Hard. And he was responsible._ As he tried to digest the information in his brain, he realized his body was frozen with shock. Len had never been left to take care of anything but himself. And he had never been the cause of a problem, and even if he was, it was either intentional or he didn't know about it.

_But there lay Kahoko, on his kitchen floor, the only person Len cared for so much in the entire world, hurt, and it was his fault_. As he realized what he had done….kissed her….his body gave an involuntary tremble. He felt dirty. For the first time in his life, he had caused someone pain. And it was Kahoko. The memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. _I kissed her. She resisted, I persisted…she dropped the pan…I left her hand…she fell. _

He bellowed in anger. _My fault_.

_I had better make things right_. He thought, panicking slightly. He never had been in a situation like this one, and nobody was home to help him. _He was alone. And Kahoko needed help. _

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said to the unconscious girl as he moved gingerly and took her in his arms. She wasn't very heavy. He carried her to the couch, ignoring the mess of noodles around her.

_**First**__, try to revive her….with water_. He thought. He filled a cup and brought it to the living room. He cautiously dipped his fingers into the bowl and sprinkled it on her face. _Next…._he told himself, trying not to panic. _Len never panics. Never…_ _**Next**__, find the bump on her head._ His hand gently explored the top of her head. He found a large bump on the right side. _Apply pressure._ His fingers pushed down gently on her head. She opened her eyes slightly, uttering a small whimper and then closed them again.

_Oh gosh…I can't do this, I cant…_he said to himself._ I'm not even sure if this is the right thing to do….but sitting there wasn't the answer. He had to do something._ He continued to apply steady and light pressure on the bump. After a long time, he finally let go. He was still a little shaky. A drop of gravy slid down his cheek.

"Better wipe that off" He said, abandoning Kahoko and running to wash his face in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. The haggard, tired, dirty face of a boy stared back at him. He looked at the face for a long time.

_Pervert. You kissed a girl. She didn't kiss you back. She trusted you, checked up on you, made dinner for you, and you kissed her. You hurt her. She will never trust you again. You like her, she gets hurt. You let anyone close, and they get hurt. Because of you….all because of you…._

"Shut up!" he said aloud to the voice of guilt inside his head. _It was right, though_. He washed his face again. The cool water was somehow soothing; it took the heat off his mind_. It's not your fault…_he tried to console himself. He hit himself with a cold splash of water again. _It's not your fault…._**splash** _….not…._**splash**_…your….fault…._**splash**. He must have spent twenty minutes in there.

When he came out, feeling better and less loaded with guilt, he remembered he better get to Kahoko. He walked to the living room.

"Kahoko?" the word escaped his mouth with a low roar of frustration. _She wasn't in the living room._

He march to the dinning room.

"Kahoko?" _Where the heck is she?_

He ran through the house, calling her name. _If anything happens to her…._he growled.

A thought froze him in place. _What if she went home?_ The thought was the horrifying. _It meant she's scared off you….she thinks you're a pervert who wants to stick his tounge down her throat…_..

"Argh!" he groaned, repenting the kiss.

_Why the heck did I kiss her?_ _I thought I could control my feelings and emotions. __"Prince of Ice"__ isn't that what they call me? _He thought bitterly. _What went wrong? Why did I do it?_

_Well, genius…you have your answer. She doesn't like you, or she'd have kissed you back. She probably wanted to push you away, which is why she dropped the pan. But she didn't really get around to it….you're probably such a horrible kisser, and attacked her lips with such vigor, that she momentarily lost her senses out of fear, so when you let her go she fell and bumped hr head. _

_Great, Len_. He told himself_. Now, she not only doesn't like you, but now also hates you. You just buried your own heart. Wonderful._ He strolled toward the living room,

He sprawled on the couch. The couch Kahoko had been on just a few minutes. He remembered her, face partially shrouded in noodles. But still so beautiful….he groaned. Not again with the erotic thoughts.

He heard a low moan. He dismissed it with a flick of his hand. Kahoko moaning. It was every man's fantasy…well…his Atleast.

He heard it again. Loader this time.

He was up in a flash.

"Kahoko?" he whispered, not daring to believe it. He followed the moan….and found her twisted and sprawled in a neat little heap behind the couch.

_Oh god….I almost wish she was home_ he mused, seeing the state she was in. Clearly, she had tried to make a dash for it, and was blinded, disoriented or both, and had tried to get away from the wrong end of the couch.

"Silly Kahoko" he said affectionately.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Okay comments please. And please say something negative about the story. I love criticism, for some reason.

I've got a few myself….

Crummy Author's Notes

The story is very slow

More Kahoko point of views needed.


	6. A Sleepover with Len

**Author's note: **

I saw episodes 11 and 12 on Wednesday. Wow, Azuma can be such a jerk. I never thought he would turn out that way. But why is he one of those guys who seems to compete for Kahoko? It looked like he really hates her and finds her 'annoying'. I even saw a community dedicated to them. Why?

One of my helpful reviewers, whose name I have forgotten; pointed out that Len seems too self-blaming and panicky to be …well, Len. I re-read my chapter and I guess that it was the truth.

So I will try to keep Len as emotionless as possible, but it is hard if it's a romantic story…more Kahoko POVs needed, for sure.

I also have to confess that I'm not too happy with the reviews…the amount of them, I mean. But I'm sure that complaining about them won't increase their quantity. Perhaps it was because it was such a crappie chapter. So let's just move on, shall we?

* * *

As Kahoko gradually gained consciousness, her mind felt groggy and she felt a strange sense of embarrassment sweep through her body. She felt the need to be ashamed, but wasn't sure. She groaned again.

"Silly Kahoko"the voice was light, seeming to float in the air and swirl incoherently in her head. She tried to open her eyes once more, but found she couldn't. Her head hurt really badly, and she felt herself go limp in someone's arms again.

_Someone's arms? _But before she could grasp and make sense of the statement, she was unconscious again.

* * *

_So she hadn't run away after all. Well, she wanted to but couldn't._ Len hated pondering over trivial matters. Even so, he had been doing it all night, ever since Kahoko had arrived. He promised himself he wouldn't panic, blame himself or think extensively about matters he could no longer control. He was Len, after all. He had been taught to approach situations rationally and unemotionally.

_I will not turn into a drama queen,_ he promised himself, feeling disgusted.

_Right._ He picked Kahoko up from her ungraceful position and hauled her onto the couch. _There._

He left her there and walked to the kitchen. _Better clean up the messy we made. _

In half an hour, he was done with the cleaning. He remembered he was still hungry. _Might as well grab a few biscuits from the shelf. Can't leave the girl here and go out. Besides, it's too late. _He could already see the moon and stars_._ _'They're such a pretty sight in the night sky'_ He was sure Kahoko would say that.

He walked to the living room and sat down, eating the biscuits from their packet. It was rare for him, but Len probably had never been so hungry. He munched on the biscuits and tried to decide what he was going to do with her.

_Why hadn't her mother called her yet? Wasn't she home late?_ Len grimaced as he remembered his mother calling to check up on him when he came home late. The unnecessary display of **'motherly love'** annoyed him to the core.

Just then, he heard a ring. _How cliché he thought. I think about the phone, and it rings. Very original._

He fished out the phone from Kahoko's purse. It took a long time, since the phone was among Kahoko's MP3, notebook, wallet, deodorant, keychain, sunglasses, nail polish, lipstick, eyeliner, blemish, sunscreen, cream and various other miscellaneous items. Finally, he found it ringing in the side pocket.

He removed the phone from the purse and looked at it LCD screen.

"Ameo" he read.

Len wondered if he should pick it up. He remembered Ameo, a violent, tomboyish girl who often beat up guys who so much as criticized her friends. After all, he had just hurt this girl's friend. How could he ever explain to her why he was the one picking up her phone at this time and why Kahoko couldn't come to the phone? Not without mentioning the kiss. And that was something he didn't want to explain. And there was a chance she would come rushing to his house. One girl was enough trouble as it was.

He glared passively at the phone for a long time, until it stopped ringing. He sighed. _Phew._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"One message received" Len read. He selected it.

'**What's up Kahoko? I thought you were coming for the sleepover we planned. What happened? Did your mom say no again? Reply.'** The message read.

Len understood then why Kahoko's mother hadn't called. She thought he daughter was at a sleepover_. Well, she kind of was, but not with the ones she thought she was with._

Len hesitated for a moment_, but then, what the hell_. He thought. _She came to me._

He selected 'reply' on the message screen. He tried to think of what Kahoko would say.

'**Hey girls'** he typed, sniggering with the irony of it all **'I'm really very sorry, but I can't make it. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I'm so sorry…'**

Len thought for a moment of the morality of it all. After all, he did need to face the situation sometime. Was he making it worse for himself?

But he press send. He almost wished he hadn't.

"message sent"

He groaned. A few silent moments ticked by, and then…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

He selected the message.

"**Oh, okay ******** :(…"** it read.

Dismissing the phone back into her purse, Len continued to munch the packet of biscuits as minutes silently ticked on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

hmm… was that another boring chapter? Well, don't worry, its going to get really heated up next. Just make sure you receive this time, okay?


	7. Sleeping Seperately

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

Oooh sorry last chapter I wrote 'receive' instead of 'review'. In addition, I didn't even proofread it. _TSK-TSK._ Please tell me if there were any mistakes. And yes, I am aware the previous chapter sounded more exciting than it should. I am losing out precious Dan Brown 'Deception Point' reading time, so you guys better give me tons of feedback if you want another chapter any time soon.

* * *

When Len's eyes began to drop, he finally decided that enough was enough. He had ransacked his refrigerator, eaten the entire packet of biscuits, something rare for him, and missed his essential evening 'practice' because of Kahoko. He wasn't about to lose sleep over her, as well.

He decided to head to bed. He went upstairs and snuggled into the warm covers. He closed his eyes. The image of Kahoko, sleeping cold and uncomfortably crossed his mind. He groaned. He grabbed his comforter and headed downstairs again. He moved the still unconscious girl to a comfortable position, fleetingly wondering whether it was natural for someone to pass out for so long. But he had done enough worrying to last him a lifetime. He lifted her head to place a pillow under it. He felt his hands tremble when a strand of her hair brushed against him. He pushed aside the feeling and covered her with the warm comforter. She yawned slightly.

_Maybe she was actually sleeping._ He thought.

Trying to push away the appealing image of her on his couch from his mind, he forced himself upstairs, swearing not to descend the straits until the next morning.

* * *

Kahoko finally fought with her headache and emerged victorious. As consciousness finally won the battle, her eyes opened and gradually took in the dimly light room. She realized she didn't recognize it very well. _This was definitely not her bedroom._ Panicking slightly, she woke up with a start and looked about, fighting the warm comforter that hung heavily to her. _The place was unfamiliar, yet familiar…._

_Len's living room_. The realization made her even more anxious. _What was she doing in the middle of the night in Len's house? _

She uttered a sharp cry of alarm. _Someone knows I'm here if I have blankets and a pillow. Len. It was obvious._ Kahoko rubbed her head. It still hurt. Her memory of the day's events began to form clearly in her mind. _Jogging, going to Len's house, fantasizing about him, making dinner for him (she blushed), Len shouting at her, then leaning in to kiss her, she dropping the pan…._

_The pan probably knocked me out._ She realized as she massaged the bump on her head. Her mind involuntarily drifted back to the kiss. _Len's lips, more gentle than she'd ever expected, coaxing hers to respond to his feral advances. He had been so gentle, yet, yet very forceful, hungry and savage. It was strange._ From his kiss, she could feel the intense desperation and longing he tried to keep inside, but also the caring, loving, and patient strokes of his tounge were enough to convince her he cared about her and wouldn't kiss her if she didn't want him to.

I_ didn't respond to him_ she realized with apprehension _he probably feels that he went too far. _

Her hand brushed her lips. She could almost still taste him. _I loved it_. She thought. _I love that kiss_. She couldn't get it out of her mind. The image kept rolling around her head. _And after the bump, he probably didn't know what to do, so he tucked me in when I was unconscious. _She smiled._ He could certainly be an amazing guy if he tried._

_I must find Len._ She said to herself. She pushed the comforter away and climbed off the couch.

She climbed up the stairs, presuming his bedroom was at the top. She slowly pushed the room door open, wondering if what she was doing wasn't purely insane.

The door squeaked. Her nerves sensitively put themselves on high alert. Warning bells rang inside her head, but she ignore them.

"Len?" she said uncertainly.

The azure headed boy opened his eyes. They widened as they recognized Kahoko.

* * *

By the way, I went to vote in the Karnataka Elections and my name was not in the electoral rolls….really angry about that, which is in no way related to the story but might be responsible for any sign of heightened emotion you find in it.

And has anyone read my 'Intoxicated' story based on the Italian cartoon The Winx Club? I'm not asking you to read it, but if you have, can you please differentiate between the two? Anything at all. The language, whether I got into the characters better in Winx or La Cardo, spelling mistakes, quality and quantity of the story, etc.

I know these author's notes are too long, but anyway, I'm naturally very expressive. I watched 'Tokyo Godfathers' today on Animax. One of the worst movies I've seen so far.

Also, one of my reviewers said that she or he thought the story should be shorter. Well, beloved readers, what do you think?


	8. Upstairs, Downstairs

Len Tsukimori had probably told himself a hundred times not to go downstairs that night. _She is temptation_, he told himself. _Temptation is bad. Stay away. For your own good_.

He had not been able to sleep all night. But he had kept himself away from Kahoko.

Till now, until she herself had arrived inside his bedroom. _How could he possibly stay away from her if she came barging in his room at the middle of the night?_

"Len?" her voice was quiet, but the word sent his heart beating like a drum. His eyes widened. She saw that, and walked closer to him.

_Great. Now I can't even pretend to be asleep._

She was coming too close for comfort. Len was resisting the urge to grab her and have his way right then and there with her on his bed. He vaguely wondered whether he was some kind of self-deprived sex addict. _No time to ponder about that now. _

"Kahoko?" he sat up awkwardly. She blushed. Even in the darkness, he could she her cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

_**Now**__ she feels shy_. He thought. _Why wasn't she feeling that way when she just barged into my room?_ _Perhaps she wanted some answers….that made sense_.

_Well, praise the lord. Atleast she's not frightened of me. _

_Unless she's too angry to be frightened._ He swallowed. **'**_**Thou hath know no fury like a women's scorn'**__…wasn't that how the line went? Maybe she was here to scream at him. He knew he would be, if he were in her shoes. Okay, Kahoko, bring it on…_

* * *

Kahoko sighed and sat beside his bed. His heart began to beat at an unearthly pace.

_Perhaps she would spank him._ He realized he was already fantasizing about her spanking him. He groaned.

"Yeah?" his tone was cold and polite.

Kahoko's heart was beating as if she had run across the earth. She wondered why she had not exercised logic and caution while just stepping into his room. It was modestly to clarify that she wasn't afraid of him, really liked him and didn't regret that kiss one bit. Heck, she might have even planted one on him.

"We need to talk" she said it so matter of factly, she hardly recognized her voice, but for its nervous edge.

Len yawned.

"Can't this wait till morning?" he asked, coldly. After all, I've taken care of you and allowed you to spend the night here. I don't appreciate being woken up at this hour and being told I have to explain matters that could easily be done in the morning. So go away, we'll discuss it tomorrow"

He knew that if she was angry, he was really pushing the envelope here. _Well, that's me. The envelope-pusher._

Kahoko glared at Len as he kept talking. Ever word seemed to carry icicles of truth that stabbed her. She got up to leave.

As she took that second step, a cold hand grabbed hers.

"Actually your right." The fellow violinist proclaimed. 'Let's talk downstairs.

It was remarkable how an inch of skin contacting another could agitate such an intense range of emotion. _Nervousness. Lust. Angst. Longing. Desire. The attempt to control these emotions, memories and past experiences. _

Kahoko gasped as his hand held her's. Her heart lurched and skin dampened. She tried to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat. She felt dizzy, lightheaded. She found her mind fill and overflow with memories- _memories of her and Len_.

_The first time she had seen him with Ryoutarou, the time she heard him play Ave Maria, that time he had wrapped his tie around her bleeding fingers, when he had protected her from his musical rivals._ Her breadth caught at the most intimate memory.

_The day when she had found him sitting on the floor of the practice room, delirious with fever and sat by him. His hand had instinctively sought her's, and his head leaned towards her and eventually rested on her shoulder. She_ _had fallen asleep next to him, heart beating fast, and throat dry. She remembered waking up alone, finding his jacket on her_. That day had been the most memorable day of her life.

_Until today….the day of my first kiss. _A blush kept up her cheek. _Who could have guessed Len was such a good kisser? _She vaguely wondered if he had a lot of experience. It didn't seem so, but she knew with Len, everything was not as it seemed. _Ever. _

* * *

Len pushed back his covers and stood up. He was wearing a thin, loose flannel shirt and white pajamas. His top buttons were undone, and Kahoko got a glimpse of his toned, pale chest. There was a hint of hair, too. Kahoko giggled.

Len sighed, annoyed. Kahoko was had that lost-in-her-own-world kind of expression.

"Stop spacing out" he commanded. "Let's go downstairs! It was your idea remember?"

Kahoko did not move. He faintly wondered if this was one of her ploys to annoy him.

_Well, Atleast we confirmed she wasn't angry_. He thought. _That's a good thing right?_

"Hello? Kahoko?" He waved his hands in front of her blank face.

He then realized his hand was still on her's. He cringed uncomfortably and dropped it like a hot potato.

The loss of contact seemed to awaken Kahoko from her trance. Her head snapped up.

"Huh? Yeah…." She seemed lost for words.

"I said, let's go downstairs, and 'talk'. Isn't that what you—"

TRING TRING. TRING TRING.

The shrill sound of the telephone receiver downstairs made Len snap into alert mode. He never liked the telephone upstairs, because it would disturb his practice. Someone was always there to pick up the phone downstairs. _But not today. _

"I'll be right back. _No need for Kahoko to hear his telephone conversation_. "You stay here," he ordered.

* * *

Kahoko gave her head a vigorous shake. _She was doing it again. Daydreaming._ She sighed as she walked around Len's bedroom. It was just as she had imagined, clean, uni-colored a pale blue, a clean study desk, meticulously placed books, a violin case on the desk.

She looked at his bed—the same blue coloured bed sheets, the same blue pillow cover. There was a concave depression in the place he slept. Kahoko ran her hands on top of it. It still felt warm. She pressed her face to it. It smelt like Len. His arousing essence swept through her, filing her with overwhelming feelings_. This was where he slept… she filled the hollow completely now, head resting on the pillow._ His warmth washed over her entire body as she moved restlessly on the bed. _Len._

* * *

Len hurried downstairs. Which crazy person was calling him at this time? _The world is going crazy, I swear. I just hope Kahoko doesn't destroy my room while I'm down here. _He smiled as he remembered her blank expression. _I have that effect on women._ He thought, smugly.

He grabbed the receiver.

"Hello. Tsukimori residence. Who's calling?"

"Mesa Hemi"

_Mother. The crazy one. Of cause. _

"Hello mother, I'm sorry I could not bid you Farwell. How was the flight? Not tardy, I hope?"

"No, dear. I meant to wake you up. But you seemed to be lost in dreamland. About some girl named Kahoko…."

_Now she's just teasing. _

"How's father?" he asked quickly, eager to change the topic of discussion, since she was at this very moment in his bedroom…

"Your daddy isn't doing too well, unfortunately. You know he hates flights…"

_What was wrong with her?_ "Yes, but nothing out of the ordinary, I hope?"

"No, no sweetie…he's fine otherwise. So how are you holding up? Where did you eat tonight?'

_In our living room, with a girl who….don't do this, Len._

"Err….the new Thai place…"

"Oh…that's good…by the way, what time is it there? We arrived and just dozed off, had a drink or two... Not interrupting anything, I hope?"

_No, no, was just going to talk to a girl about how I kissed her and how she ended up on my couch…_ Len groaned, finally verbalizing his irritation.

"Mother, it's the middle of the night!"

"Yes, but a young man like you should be partying at night."

_Seriously, __**what**__ was wrong with her? '__**Had a drink or two..'.**_ then he understood. _His mother was actually high, which is why she had called so late and was behaving like this. How disturbing…_

"Goodbye, mother and give my regards to '_**daddy'**_…" his voice was cold. He slammed the receiver down on its cradle.

_Lousy parents. Getting drunk, calling me, and giving me advice_. He sauntered upstairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hm….I know I promised tones of romance in this chapter, but I really want to torture you guys. Cliff hangers are annoying, I know. I just needed to post this chapter…cause it was already very long and this seemed a good place to end. So please review. And tell me, do you want extreme romance (rating-changing…to M) or just the small sensitive type which is going on right now.

I know this chapter didn't fulfill your expectations. But I promise, there will be more romance in the next one…


	9. Bedroom

_**Author's Note:**_

I am so sorry….I had such a writer's block_….you know_, the void in your brain that just doesn't let you reach any proper thought to continue the story…. However, I re-read chapter 8 and now I have some idea…so here it goes….

P.S: I am on a mission to correct all the previous errors. I found four in the last chapter. I'll replace the document. Now on with the story.

* * *

Len sauntered up to his room. He wondered what Kahoko was doing in his room.

_She's the first girl who's been there, _he thought, then groaned. _I better not go in there_. God knows what I might do. He stopped in the halfway up the stairs. _Better just call her down. It'll also save me the grueling exercise. _

"Kahoko!" he yelled up to her.

He stood stiffly for a few seconds_. No response from her_.

He tried again, a little louder this time. "KAHOKO!"

* * *

Kahoko heard, but didn't respond she was so intoxicated, that she didn't want to move. The warm hollow surrounded her, numbing her brain and sending her hormones raging. She knew it seemed stupid, but she realized she had never felt so happy.

"Kahoko!" she held it again, and with it the sound of pounding footsteps—Len was coming upstairs.

_Get up, _her brain told her. Her body refused. _He's gonna come up here and find you in his bed. He won't be pleased. _

_I don't give a damn. He can throw me out for all I care. I'm not moving. I can't. _

Len's footsteps grew louder, simultaneously with Kahoko's heartbeat. _He was coming to the room_. She heard the footsteps stop outside the door.

"Kahoko?"

She didn't reply. She couldn't. She whimpered softly. That was all she could manage.

He knocked on the door.

_Get up!_ the voice in her head said urgently.

She didn't move.

The door flew open.

Her eyes opened a bit, and she saw Len standing there. He stood motionless for a while, staring at her. She swallowed slightly.

_Say something._ _**Explain**__ to him why you're sleeping here._

"Len…I was kinda…sleepy…" she said, barely audible over his loud, shallow breadths. _Was he angry?_

"What…are...you…" his voice trailed off. He walked steadily towards the bed.

When he reached the bed, he bent down; his face was dangerously close to her's. She could feel his warm breadth.

"Kahoko. What are you doing to me?"

She trembled. She knew she was too overpowered by his proximity to say a word.

* * *

_**Don't do this Len.**_ The voice in his head was loud, but his body didn't not obey it. He tried to tell himself to pull away, to get out of the room. _T-E-M-P-T-A-T-I-O-N. Get away, you scum. _

His face was moving closer and closer to Kahoko's. Her large eyes widened considerably…and if he was not misinterpreting it, they shone with excitement and passion. _She wants me too. I can tell. At least I __**think**__ she does. _

_Stay away. _

_I want this second kiss. _

Their faces were now only an inch apart from each other's.

Len swallowed. "Push me away, Kahoko," he said softly. Push me away, _please_"

Kahoko lay motionless under him, her eyes wide, and mouth partly open.

_Her mouth…_

Len wanted to scream. It was as if his physical self and mental self were waging a civil war. He was the battlefield, apparently.

* * *

"_**Push me away, Kahoko. Push me away, please" his voice rang in her ears.**_

"Push him away?" she was doing all she could in her capacity to prevent herself from grabbing his head and kissing him fiercely.

_I wanted this. She realized. I wanted him to come up her, get aroused and kiss me…and more._ She felt an unfamiliar sense of shame.

_You're tricking him_, her conscience said. _He's a guy. However unfeeling he might seem, he's a red-blooded Japanese boy. He has raging hormones. How can he see you in his bed and not go crazy? You're using him!_

_I don't care. She pushed aside the voice in her head. I love him. _

She instinctively grabbed his head and pulled him close. His lips brushed hers. She felt a twinge of excitement in her heart.

"Kiss me," she moaned softly.

* * *

Len growled. _What the hell was she doing? Every fiber of him was fighting to get away from her, and she was pulling him closer?_

His heart ached with fear at what he might do to her. If he lost control. He had taught himself at a very young age to always keep control over himself. If he lost that control, he would be nothing but a wild beast.

Len growled as his lips brushed hers.

He was going crazy.

_Maybe if I let go just this once…. _

_No! What if he turned into a wild beast and hurt her?_ He couldn't bear that thought. He'd already kiss her that day. That was enough passion to last him a lifetime.

But then she said it

"Kiss me"

That was all he could take. His hand cupped her taunt cheek as he shifted on top of her. The other hand moved to support his weight, so as not to crush her. His lips hunted her mouth in the darkness.

Kahoko's hand moved restlessly through Len's azure hair. She felt his lips ravaging hers, not holding back in any way. His kisses were wild, passionate, and untamed. His lips were strong and unrelenting upon her own.

The hand supporting his weight collapsed and he feel on top of her more intimately than ever before.

Kahoko gave a low moan. On impulse, Len tried to get up. Kahoko pushed him back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly in short breadth. His other arm eagerly wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer to increase contact.

Kahoko shook her head, mouth open in a tiny gasp. He immediately lost the power of resistance and kissed her again. This time, more gently and slowly that he had ever before. Kahoko kissed him back, her mouth finally opening for him, allowing him ample access. He groaned. _He loved kissing her. _

As Kahoko moved her head to deepen their kiss, her heart was beating faster and faster, and she was afraid it might burst. She had already experienced the feral, rough kisses of Len, but him being gentle and caring—that was too much to take for her.

He was kissing her slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. She opened her mouth, allowing him to kiss her boundlessly. His mouth lazily glided across the cavern of her mouth, taking care to be extremely tender and soothing. She aggressively responded to him, her tounge fiercely battling his. He growled softly. He amplified his passion in the kiss, winning the 'battle of tongues'.

His mouth went lower, sending a wet trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. She moaned loudly. He lightly nibbled her collarbone, loving the way the temperature of her skin rose. He decided to go a step further and fondly bit her neck, leaving a visible sign of his affection on her.

"Len!" Kahoko cried, protesting.

"Sorry…got carried away…," she said apologetically, resuming his battle on her lips. He seemed even wilder this time—he bit her lower lip, nipped at her tounge. She gave a sharp cry.

She broke contact with his lips and began to nibble his earlobe. He groaned.

"Kahoko! Behave yourself!"

She giggled. "Look whose talking"

"Okay. I'll be gentle!"

His soft lips ran up along her jaw line. They kissed her entire face—her eyes, forehead, cheeks, ears, and chin—and then flew back to her lips, kissing very gently,

Kahoko moved restlessly under him.

"What?" he asked, finally.

She pouted. "_I_ want to be on top"

He laughed softly.

"A women's place is below—"

She cut him off, moving quickly from under him, and claimed her place at the top.

Len sighed dramatically, in mock distress. "Women" he shook his head sadly.

Kahoko leaned in to kiss him, suddenly felling shy. Her cheeks flamed red.

"Feeling timid, are we?" Len asked, teasingly.

She nodded, embarrassed.

"See, I told you not to get on top…,"he scolded, mockingly. His hips moved snuggly against hers and he continued "but this position does have its….advantages..."

Kahoko yelped as she realized what he was doing, but it pushed her to kiss him. He met her with renewed passion and longing, as if they had not kissed her for days.

"Say my name," he pleaded, all of a sudden.

Kahoko looked at him, confused.

"Say my name, dumbo…" he repeated.

"Len"

He groaned. "With passion!" he demanded.

Kahoko grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "No" she retorted, stubbornly.

Len growled. "Then I guess I have no other choice" he proclaimed, dramatically.

His hands snaked up her waist and began to tickle her. She squealed and giggled.

"Let go!"

"Will you say it?"

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" Trying to ignore what _else_ that sounded like, Len released her.

Her eyes set on his as she said his name fervently "Len" she whispered.

"Kahoko" he answered. _We sound like a couple in a corny movie. He thought. Well, __**I**__ don't care. _

He lifted his head to place a short, single kiss on her kiss.

* * *

When they parted, Kahoko looked up at him and sighed. She was not about to admit she was in love with him, however straightforward she was, but she guessed he knew it. _He loves me too, she told herself. No one can kiss someone like that unless they care. Len cares. I know it._

Len looked down at her and smiled for the first time.

"I thought we needed to talk?" he said.

Kahoko pulled his head to her again and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"I think we just did," she said, dreamily.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Whew! That was one heck of a chapter (I will stop the self-praise now) Anyhow what did you think? I have never had my 'first kiss' or any kiss, for that matter (it feels great to admit that to a bunch of strangers!) so if I didn't get the kissing part right, you can blame it on the 'lack of experience' (or the lack of the availability of kissable singles) please tell me if and where it needs correction.

Was the 'passion' too much? Still too little? Or just right? You tell me…

And to the critics, if Len, didn't seem _'Len' _enough, I can't get any closer to his personality. It would be like writing a romance about a frog (Kahoko) and pebble (Len) if I had to make him strictly unfeeling. I know I went a little aboard with the humor. Len's not funny.

I seriously don't know what to write in the next chapter. Do you want the story to end soon? Or be really long? Please review.


	10. Clearly, Not a Morning Person!

Kahoko's eyes were dropping. She was drifting off. Len gazed at her, feeling a strange sense of protectiveness.

_Oh no. I think I love her._

He had to protect her. from himself, the most.

He growled. He knew what he had to do now.

_Life was not supposed to turn out this way. Girls complicated everything._ _Yet—he never felt happier lying in bed with her. She lay on top of him, her head on top of his chest._

He pushed her off and headed to the bathroom. He had a lot of mess to clean up. (A/N: See reviews of ecyoj06 in the previous chapter for further clarification of what he had to clean up).

* * *

Kahoko woke up in the morning, her eyes misty. She blushed as she realized what she had been doing with Len last night. Of cause, they hadn't gone _'all the way'_, but she had been such a slut. _I told him I wanted to be on top? That's incredible! I can't believe I would say that!_

She groaned. _Where was Len, anyway?_ A warm blanket was covered her, but he was nowhere in the room.

She got off the bed.

"Len?" she called out, uncertainly. She checked the bathroom. _No one._

"Len?"

She hurried downstairs. She saw him sprawled on the couch uncomfortably, sleeping soundly.

Kahoko grinned. _Guess he left after I drifted off._ She wondered vaguely why. _Perhaps the intimacy was too much for him to handle._

Kahoko went into the kitchen. It bought with it the memory—the memory of their first kiss, just yesterday… Pushing the thought aside, she tried to concentrate on the job that lay ahead.

The kitchen was large and well stocked, and she whipped up everything she could find—eggs, bacon, butter, and toast. _I guess I overdid it,_ Kahoko sighed. She knew Len wasn't a big eater. The food was enough to last them a week…assuming she was staying with him, which she was not. She shook her head to clear the thought. _Its not like we're married! _

She laid the table, and everything was ready—except Len.

TRING TRING TRING

It was her phone ringing in the living room. She rushed to it, and fished it hurriedly out of her bag. A fleeting and scary thought crossed her mind—_hadn't her mother called? _She must be worried sick!

She looked down at the phone. Aaaargh! It was her mom.

She lifted it hurriedly.

"Kahoko, honey…its mom"

"Yeah…" her throat was dry. She didn't know how to explain the situation. She couldn't tell the truth, of cause.

"I was on my way to the departmental store, so I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up from Ameo's place?" Its close by, but if you want to stay longer…."

What?!

"Kahoko...?"

"Erm…I think I'll stay here for another hour or two…Ameo hasn't woken up yet"

"Alright…bye. But don't stay out to late…come home for lunch, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Bye"

"Bye"

What was that about? Her mom thought she was with Ameo? She knew they had planned a sleepover that night at cameo's place, but she had never told her mom that. How did she know?

Len? It was strange to think he could have told her. She would be really angry and come over and get her right away.

She raced over to Len, who was still asleep, snoring softly.

"Hey wake up!"

Len pushed her away. She tried to poke him, but he violently pushed her hand away.

Not willing to accept defeat, Kahoko ran to the bathroom and poured the entire mug of water on Len. He was up in a second, complaining, and groaning.

Kahoko giggled. _Clearly, not a morning person._

"What did you do that for?" Len snapped, as he whipped the water from his face.

Kahoko laughed good-naturedly and shoved him back on the coach. Len viciously pushed her hand away.

Confusion flickered in the girl's eyes. _Why was he behaving so rudely all of a sudden? _She had expected him to embrace her warmly when she got up and then take her into his arms…

But the blue-hair violinist looked angry. And irritated. He got off the couch, and walked over to the bathroom and pulled out his toothpaste and began to brush his teeth.

* * *

Len could see Kahoko in the mirror—she looked everything his heart couldn't take—confusion, hurt, worry and rejection. A silent tear slide down her cheek. He saw it in the mirror—she was standing rigidly behind him, crying silently.

Wonderful, Len. You made Kahoko cry. Len groaned silently. He replaced his brush and paste and turned around.

Get as cold as possible. He repeated over and over. Act mean. Don't touch her, or you'll lose control over yourself.

He took a deep breadth, trying to steady his nerves.

"So when are you finally leaving?" he asked her, out rightly. "Your head's better now and its morning... better get moving"

She just stared at him. What was going on? Where was the warm, caring Len she had just made out with that night? Who was this stranger who had replaced him in the morning?

Don't cry don't cry. Silent tears were rolling down her face, undeterred.

"I…I…made breakfast" she proclaimed, shakily. She didn't know if she would burst into tears, or hit Len. She wanted to do both.

He didn't respond to her for a while. He stared back at her, every fiber of his being resisting the urge to comfort her, hold her tight.

"That's great, thanks, I'll eat it after you go" he replied, callously.

His words made Kahoko burst into tears. She howled sorrowfully, and flung the eggs on the clean purple carpet. She balled her hands into tight fists and beat them against Len.

She touched him. His control was lost immediately. He grabbed her head and kissed her roughly. Kahoko tried to pull away, but he kept his lips stubbornly on hers, tounge dangerously darting at her entrance, forcing her mouth to open for him.

* * *

Kahoko's heart was beating rapidly. She was almost afraid of Len now. She had really woken up to a stranger. She vaguely wondered if it all could have been a dream. But she knew last night had happened. And the same man who had been gentle and passionate, was now being rough and playing with her emotions. It's almost like he planned last night to give me hope, and now he's enjoying seeing me break. And he's kissing me again to give me hope again, but this time, he's not taking any pains to be gentle.

His devilish tounge finally entered her mouth. Kahoko almost gagged. If the kiss was rough before, it didn't compare to what he was doing now. She had her up against a wall; his entire mouth was on hers, his teeth hurting her. She did the only thing she could think of. She bit down on his tounge. Hard. He released her immediately.

Kahoko grabbed her purse and ran for the exit.

A pained cry rose from his throat, as blood rushed out of his mouth.

She turned back, concern written all over her face. She advance towards Len, but he caught her eye. Kahoko thought she saw a glint of guilt in them, before they turned into cold stone.

"Get out of my house" he whispered. Kahoko ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hmmm…. I guess everyone who read this went crazy and are ready to discard this story from their 'favorite stories' but don't do that yet! The story gets better, I promise. Oh and please, tell me if there is at least one kissing scene or not in La Cardo? That would help me a lot.

For those who didn't understand why Len behaved that way, let me explain it. He has been in control of everything all his life. His behaviour, emotions, and actions. But now that Kahoko's come into the picture, he realizes he can't control his feelings for her. So he's scared that he'll hurt her, because the fact that he's _always_ in control makes it hard for him to resist temptation when he's _not in control_, thus the cold manner, to keep her at a distance and the brutal kiss since he couldn't control himself.


	11. The Maestro

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Let me tell you this before you read the chapter….I never intended for this to happen. I know I promised a better chapter after chapter ten's horrible outcome, but this is worse than chapter ten! I really just write what ever comes off the top of my head, and this thought popped into my head…especially since it happens right after episode ten, so here goes. I stand by what I said, though….it gets better. Much better. And after reading it, please tell me in your reviews whiter it should be rated M. I personally don't think so, but you're the readers, so you decide.

WARNING: should not be read by kids. By kids, I mean anyone under 13.

* * *

The tears came before he could stop them. They flowed down, accompanied by choked sobs.

_Only pansies cry_. He told himself. But the tears didn't stop. He growled. He wished she hadn't touched hum. At least then, he could have made amends. But that kiss was the final straw. _No one would be able to face a girl after that._

He growled again, driving his fists into the wall. _They were over._ He let the reality sink in with the pain in his fist.

_He had lost Kahoko_.

**Punch**.

_He had lost her forever_.

**Punch.**

_He had a chance with her, and he blew it_.

**Punch.**

His head hurt. His tounge was still bleeding, but he didn't pay any attention to that. He remembered leaving Kahoko to sleep alone. He was terrified at what he may do to her if he stayed in that bedroom with her all night.

He had been with girls before, of cause, but not like this. Those girls never made him lose control. He would always kiss them, hung them, and make love to them in a mechanical fashion. There was no passion or love involved. He'd just do it to relieve stress and achieve pleasure. And the girls knew it, which is why none of them came back.

It was all planned out…right down to the last detail like the wine they would drink to how long they'd sleep together. None of those girls had spent the whole night with him.

He remembered his mother's words **"A young man like you should be partying at this time"**

He groaned. If he was remembering his drunken parent's advice, he definitely needed to stop moping and get out of the house. He prayed to god he wouldn't bump into Kahoko.

* * *

Kahoko ran out of the house, her eyes streaming with tears. _Why did Len behave that way? What a jerk!_ She ran across the road, barely missing being hit by a car.

The car screeched to a halt a few yards away from her. _Great. An angry driver. That was all she needed now._

"I'm sorry…" she began, as the car door opened.

A tall, long-haired man appeared before her, a smile floated on his handsome face.

It was Azuma Yunoki. She smiled.

"Hey Kahoko" he said, his voice floating up at her, almost a whisper.

Kahoko was speechless. She had never seen Azuma look so handsome before. Dressed in black trousers and a long black coat, he looked almost irresistible. _This is why girls are crazy about him _she realized.

"Hey" she replied after a long time. Her eyes just kept staring at his.

"Want a ride home?" he asked politely. Kahoko thought about it. She was feeling like shit, and did want to reach home quickly. Only she might not be that good company to Azuma.

_What the hell_, she thought. _The faster I get home, the better. And Azuma had a sleek, black limousine._ She'd always wanted to ride in one.

She nodded in agreement.

The journey back home in the car was uncomfortable. Azuma kept gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Driver…" he whispered. The man nodded as if he understood, and in a few seconds, a black wall separated Azuma and Kahoko from the driver. The tension in the atmosphere in the car grew ten times thicker.

"Kahoko…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she turned towards him, and before she HAD realized it, he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open.

Kahoko cried in shock.

Azuma bit down at her throat, in the same place Len had left a hickey last night.

"Looks like you've been a naughty girl" he whispered, eyeing the love-bite. A mirthless laugh escaped him as he covered her mouth. She tried fruitlessly to get him away from her. _What the hell…?_ She could hardly digest what was happening.

"No talking" he eyed her coldly "Only kissing"

He then kissed her gently, mockingly on her lips. She tried to push him away forcefully. He slapped her. A cry of pain escaped her lips. _Why is this happening to me?_ Silent tears flooded her eyes once again.

Seeing her eyes, Azuma teasingly tsked. "Poor Kahoko…don't you like me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. He licked off a tear. "Don't be frightened. I'll treat you like a really lady…."

"Azuma!" her voice was muffled but his hand. "Stop!"

"Stop? Why, don't you like me, Kahoko? Everyone does…" he whispered, scornfully.

He blouse was totally off now. Kahoko tried to shield herself, but the_ maestro_ was too strong for her. He held both her hands with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

Kahoko shrieked in protest as he yanked her skirt off. She was trembling from fear and shame. _Why was he doing this? _She struggled to wiggle free, but in vain. She desperately bit down on his hand.

Azuma grunted in pain as his bleeding hand moved away from her face and rushed to his mouth. Kahoko took the opportunity to scream.

"HELP!" she cried "Somebody help…"

Her voice was cut off by darkness. Gradually, she began to feel pain in her head, as she lost consciousness. Azuma had hit her. Hard.

When she gained consciousness, she found herself in an unfamiliar room for the second time that day. Azuma stood over her.

"Ah good…" he taunted. "You're up. Now we can really have some fun…"

Before Kahoko could realize what he meant, he was discarding his clothes on the floor. A strange sense of panic filled her head. She closed her eyes, praying for him to stop.

She felt the crushing weight of his body on top of her. He attacked her lips, biting them until they bleed.

She screamed and pushed him away.

"Frisky, are we?" he asked heatedly.

He showed her his hand. Kahoko was pleased to see she had really hurt him. He hit her lightly on the cheek.

"Now kiss me" he commanded.

Kahoko looked up at him, hate shining in her eyes. She didn't care if he was a rich, handsome music student. _He was a bastard. _She spat a mixture of her blood and saliva up on his face.

He winced and hit her. "Bitch" he whispered in her ear. "You'll pay for that"

He stuffed a sweaty, smelly sock in her mouth. It was hard to breath. For the next hour, all Kahoko could do was pray that this would be over soon. Silent tears slid down her face as Azuma attacked her body in all ways possible. He tied her hands with a thin, cutting wire to the bedpost when she tried to slap him and forced her legs open. Finally, it was over.

Azuma removed the sock from her mouth. She had no energy to scream. She knew no one would hear her and if they did, they would rescue her, anyway...

"Happy?" the flute-player mumbled.

Kahoko stared at him, ashamed, frightened, feeling betrayed and angry.

Azuma caught the look in her eyes.

"Oh come on…" he said, pretending to be wounded by her steely gaze.

"You wont get away with this…" she whispered to him. "You'll pay….I swear it…"

Azuma tittered. "Oh really?" he asked. "How stupid do you think I am Kahoko? Do you think anyone would believe you?" he asked, incredulously.

"In any case, just incase you do…." He pulled out a blade from the bedside table.

Its steely surface glittered maliciously at her. Kahoko became numbed by fear. "Azuma…I promise….promise I won't tell…," she whimpered, sliding away from the menacing blade.

He drew a sharp line on her stomach. The pain made Kahoko gasp. "Shut up about this…or there'll be more where that came from…"

He got off the bed, and donned his attire. He walked out of the door. He paused at the doorway, looking back at her.

"You're clothes are on the floor…put them on and get out of my house" he commanded, unfeelingly as he walked out.

Kahoko got up gingerly and dressed herself in a hurried trance. She wanted to get out of there as soon as she could, but she felt exhausted and numb from fear. She stumbled down the stairs, finding the driver at the base.

He silently pointed towards the right. "Back door, miss…" he said, standing stiffly, his face blank.

Kahoko flung open the door, and ran.

* * *

Author's Note: all right, I know you're annoyed! Well, should it be rated M? Please inform me…


	12. Fear and Insecurity

**Author's Note: **

Okay, it has kind of become a ritual in my chapters….Kahoko comes, sleeps with someone, and leaves in a hurry, more or less. All in one day!

Now, since I have rated my story with a big fat M, it has inspired me to write content to justify its rating. So expect more mature content, dear readers. Stay away, innocent kiddies…

P.S I was rated 'most likely to corrupt the minds of young children' on Facebook. I guess today, I proved them right. grins

Yes, and I have been meaning to ask the reviewers…what the heck is OC? Or OOC? OR OOOC? I figured it has something to do with emotional content, but I have no idea what it means. Does the increasing amount of 'O's stand for more and more melodramatic action? Most of my reviewers go "too OOOC…" and I don't even know what it means, exactly. However, look forward to this extremely OOOOOOC chapter…

* * *

It's funny how, when you feel helpless and emotionally drained, you turn to the one person you truly feel safe with, regardless of the past, in spite of what the action may lead to, or how the person would react….nothing mattered. The main aim was to fit security in the arms of the person. And to Kahoko, that person was Len.

In spite of what had happened that morning, Kahoko knew she needed Len with all her heart. She had never felt more safe and loved in his arms the previous night, and she wanted to—desperately needed to—feel that way again, or she might lose the will to live.

Pushing away the horrifying images, she ran through the street, desperately looking for Len. Azuma's house seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere, Kahoko didn't know where she was going, but she sure as hell hoped it was towards Len's house. People stared at her as she ran past them.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, as she pushed pasted him. Kahoko didn't even slow down.

Tears threatened to fall again, but Kahoko pushed them away. _I have to be strong. I have to find Len._

Renewed hope flooded through her as she began to recognize the street. She remembered jogging on it just yesterday…_wasn't it just yesterday? So much had happened since then…_

Her run slowed to a fast walk. She walked on directly to Len's house, dying to see him. His house was only a block away now…

But it turned out she didn't have to go that far.

She saw him walking calmly down the road. He moved slowly, steadily, but seemed to be somewhat distracted.

On seeing him, Kahoko felt a surge of hope, and with it, a flicker of unease. But the word burst out before she could stop it.

"LEN!"

* * *

Len heard the voice, but couldn't react in time when he saw the girl run towards him at the speed of light.

_Kahoko? _

He hardly had anytime to pull himself out of his dazed state, and she was on him like a bull. She knocked the wind out of him, and he fell flat on the pavement, taking her with him.

Trying to compose himself, he felt even more confused when Kahoko wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. He thought she was going to attack him, instead.

She began to cry.

A weird sense of protectiveness, which he had earlier felt for her last night, arose within him when he heard her sobs. Instinctively, his hand moved to hold her tiny waist and pressed her to him. They stayed that way for a long time, and Kahoko continued to sob on his new shirt.

He didn't say a word, though he was itching to know what had happened. He sensed it was something really bad—her eyes had a distressed look, she seemed to tremble with fear as he held her, and she appeared to need comforting urgently. His other hand stoked her hair soothingly.

He grew worried with every sob, a sense of unknown and undiscovered fear cropped up within him… _what in the_ _world had happened to the happy, cheerful, mischievous girl he knew and loved? Why was she acting this way?_

"Kahoko, what happened?" he asked, finally.

The girl just continued to sob inconsolably.

"Kahoko…"

Sensing that people were staring at them, Len slowly got up to his feet, helping Kahoko stand. Her entire body was limp, and she held on to him tightly, as if he was her only support.

He half carried, half dragged her home. He sensed that she needed rest and security.

_Better than lying on the streets and displaying free entertainment to bystanders,_ he mused.

Finally, he was home. He held Kahoko gingerly by the waist by one hand, and with difficulty, managed to unlock the door with his key. As he dragged her to the famous coach, her phone began to ring inside her bag, which hung lifelessly on her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" he asked her gently, running his hand across her cheeks, wiping the tears away from her face.

She shook her head, mutely, hardly understanding him. Groaning, he found the phone in her purse.

"It says 'mom' " he informed her. "What do I do, Kahoko?" he was still close to her face.

Kahoko tried to form coherent words, but she burst into tears again.

Len impulsively hugged her tight, stroking her hair once again, trying to comfort her.

_She's not even in a state to talk._ He studied the clock…12:30 PM. Most probably, she was calling her back home. Len knew he couldn't take her home in this state, and he was not sure she even _wanted_ to go home. Until he could get her thinking straight and tell him what exactly was wrong, she wasn't going anywhere.

He cut the call. He would use the trusted text message again.

He pressed 'New Message' on the mobile phone and typed…

'_**Hey mom. I'm sorry I can't be there for lunch, because….'**_

He thought about it. _What could possibly allow a mother to let her daughter stay away without bringing the house down and calling her again, telling her "to come back home this minute?" _

One word.** Music**. _Her mother knew she loved music_.

"…_**there is an extra practice session scheduled unexpectedly. Everyone's here, don't worry, I'll keep you posted. So sorry!"**_

Len smirked. _I almost sounded like the cheerful, happy girl._ Dismissing the thoughts that Kahoko's mom was now his new text message buddy, Len turned his attention back to Kahoko.

"Hey…" his hand came to brush away more tears, but Kahoko's hand unexpectedly pushed him away with force.

Confused and a bit hurt, Len knelt beside her. He studied her carefully for the first time. He ran his hand over a large, purple bump. He knew it wasn't from the pan, because he had carefully studied her for most of previous night. She seemed to be rather roughed up…her lips were torn and shallow bruises were on her chin. He then studied her hands….they had thin, deep indents on them, as if someone had bound them with a rope. He wanted to desperately help her, but she wasn't cooperating.

_**Food**__. Food always helped ease depression. _

"I'll make some coffee for you, alright?" he said patiently. The arrogant prick in him seemed to have gone on vacation, replaced by a sensitive, caring, and patient man. He didn't like to feel that way, but he knew he was doing it all for Kahoko. Until she was acting normally, anyway.

Coffee was the only thing he could actually make, which didn't turn into a mini-disaster. She remained silent. He got up to go.

"Len…" her voice was so choked and soft; he could only hear her because his entire focus was fixed on her. Her feeble voice tugged at his heart, almost making him scream with frustration and cry at the same time.

_Calm down._ He said in his head.

He bent down again. "Yeah…?"

Her arms groped his neck.

'_**Take me with you'**_ the gesture said. Len wondered if he was misinterpreting it, but Kahoko didn't let him go when he stood up. She clung to him. Len felt slightly uncomfortable.

_Why was she so frightened? What could possible scare her so much that she couldn't be alone even in the living room?_

Len tried to dismiss the endless possibilities. His mind could go wild sometimes. _He wanted the answer from Kahoko. _

Len turned around, carrying Kahoko to the kitchen in piggyback ride style. He turned around and slowly dislodged her fingers from his neck after he carried her to the kitchen stool.

He noticed her shirt had risen several inches above her waist- line, showing a tiny navel and pure, white, and unblemished skin.

Colour rose on Len's face. He had, until now, managed to control his savage desires for her because the feeling of protectiveness had overshadowed them, but seeing her perfect waist made him think…

He roughly grabbed her shirt, and pulled it violently down to cover her exposed skin. Kahoko inhaled on impulse, her face paled as pain crossed over it.

* * *

It was the friction of the cloth of her shirt against the cut that had caused her to gasp.

There was concern, and some fear, in Len's eyes.

"Kahoko…" he said, for the hundredth time that night.

He looked pale, depressed, and worried_. I have never seen him this way. _she thought_._

She wondered if it was justified, coming to Len's place. she hadn't been able to tell him anything. _The only thing I was doing was agitating him and causing frustration. Maybe I should have gone home…._

Len glance meaningfully at her stomach. She would have blushed, but she felt so emotionally drained…

A sense of firm decisiveness seemed to seize him.

"I'm lifting your shirt, just know that's it not…" he didn't complete the sentence, but his eyes conveyed the message.

He raised her shirt. she made no move to stop him.

He swore. _Len never swore._

He seemed to be severely agitated, after that...he gripped at his hair and yelled.

* * *

"Who did this to you?" he shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. she stared back at him mutely.

The long, cruel red cut was still etched in his mind, and would probably remain there forever.

She didn't answer him. He was almost crying, but prevented himself. _I have to be strong, for Kahoko_. _Now I have to face the truth…someone has hurt her, badly—how badly, I'll have to squeeze out of her._ But he would give her her space. _God knows, she needed it_.

He rushed to the first aid kit and removed the antiseptic and a piece of cotton. Instructing her to lie on the kitchen counter; he was surprised to find that she complied without protest, as if she had lost her sense of reason. Usually, she'd look at him for several minutes, wondering _**why**_.

Pouring the antiseptic on the cotton, he hesitated, looking at the cut.

"This will hurt," he told her. his face was inches away from her's. Gently, he kissed her on the cheek before rubbing the cut with medicine. He had expected her to scream in pain, push him away….but she just lay there, as if she couldn't feel anything.

Disturbed, Ihe left her lying on the kitchen counter and began to make cold coffee. He checked if there was ice cream—there was, and cake, too. _Apparently, mother has many old women as fans, who had nothing better to do in life other than cook for her. _

He tasted both, making sure they weren't poisoned. _Those old women could be simply envious of mother. _

He was done in five minutes. Helping Kahoko off the counter, he sat her down on the kitchen stool. He placed and tall glass of coffee in front of her, along with a huge piece of chocolate cake and ice cream.

"Well…go ahead…" he said, warmly.

She looked at him and shook her head.

He understood.

"Alright…" he grudgingly filled another glass with coffee, and a plate with cake and ice cream. He sat down beside her with it.

"Let's gain weight…" he joked, reluctantly digging into the sinful treat. He could almost see a faint smile cross her face.

* * *

Several hours later, she had calmed down, almost her usual self again. _Surprisingly, the dessert has really helped boost my mood. I still haven't said anything to Len;_ it was amazing how many things he had tried to get her to tell him. She knew she would, eventually.

She was still shaken up from the after effects of the incident. She always called it 'the incident'. She didn't want to remember _what _'it' actually _was_.

Finally, she found herself telling him.

"You won't believe me…" she began, _that was not a great way to begin. _

"I'll swear, even if you tell me I'm the worst violin player in Japan, I'll believe you…" he said._Man,_ _this guy still had his over inflated ego._

"It's Azuma," she said, flatly.

"He asked you out?" his fists clenched tightly.

She shook her head, afraid to tell him. _He had very few friends; Azuma was probably his closest one. _

He seemed relieved. she smiled, bitterly.

"Azuma Yunoki…he offered me a lift home after I ran out after….this morning…"

He held on to her hand, eyes fixed on her, silently pleading with her to get on with it.

"I accepted…and before I knew it…he…he…"

She couldn't go on. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Did he do this?" he demanded, angrily, pointing at her stomach. His face was red from rage, fists clenched tightly, teeth gnashing against each other, breathing irregular.

She nodded. "He forced himself on me…,"she confessed, flatly. He punched my face and knocked me out….and next thing I know I'm…"she swallowed. "In his room..."

She slowly opened one eye and peaked at Len. _He wasn't there anymore._

* * *

Author's Note: I edited it. Next chapter, if it doesn't come soon, will be long.


	13. The Will to Kill

**Author's Note:**

I'm moving my fic back to T. Ask me why if you're wondering why.

There also is "AN ALTERNATE CONTINUATION TO CHAPTER 13" below. You can read it, but it doesn't affect the story, or chapter 14, in anyway.

* * *

Azuma Yunoki closed his eyes as he sipped cautiously on the hot tea. _This is the first time I __**forced**__ anybody_ he thought, wistfully. _Usually, the girls came to__** him**__._

_However, there were some advantages_. _Like complete control._ He chuckled. _Never before had he been able to do __**whatever **__he wanted. _

_But today, he had been able to gratify himself without any boundaries_. _And that too, with Kahoko._ He sniggered. _The shocked look on her face was __**priceless**__. _

He wondered how she'd react from now on, when she was around him. _The stupid virgin._ _I bet she'd never be able to look me in the eye again,_ he thought, with some satisfaction. _She'd run away from me. She would be scared of every guy she meets, hereafter. She'd never forget that day._ He had, with a single action, literally scarred her for life. _Good._ He thought, with satisfaction. _That already made him feel better._

He knew now, the competition was in the bag. He realized how Kahoko's mood directly influenced the guys in the music competition—_when she was depressed, they'd get depressed, as well. _

_Everyone would notice Kahoko's lack of enthusiasm and spunk—and feel worried and depressed, themselves._ _Except him of cause_.

He knew that Kazuki Hihara had a thing for her—he had told him, himself. And Ryoutarou's protective, caring glances had not gone unnoticed by him, either. _And Len—_Len had never been so warm with anyone other than Kahoko. _She seemed to have literally broken the Ice Prince's shell. That night, the look on Len's face after he had played that duet with her—it was spellbound. _

_The other two participants—Shoko Fuyumi and __Keiichi__—were inexperienced music players themselves, ones he was sure he'd be able to beat with his hands tied behind his back._ _And if they did pose some threat to him, he'd simply do to Shoko what he had done to Kahoko, and watch them both go down. _He knew _Keiichi_ liked Shoko—at least, he thought so. The maestro chuckled again. As his twisted logic told him, he would win the competition hands-down. _That would show his grandmother._

_As for Kahoko—he had already broken her spirit. He was sure she wouldn't perform in the competition, anyway, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to '__**do her best'**__, as_ _she annoyingly put it._ He smirked. _Yes, the competition was __**definitely**__ in the bag. __**'Winner of the Seiso music competition' **__would look good on his resume, if he decided to leave the family business._

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Could you please get that, James?" he asked the butler. He nodded and turned the latch, almost falling backwards when Len speed past him. He was standing in front of Azuma—fists clenched, teeth bared, breathing irregular—in short, very, very angry.

"Hello, Len" despite the situation, his voice was still eerily calm and floated up hauntingly.

* * *

_Bastard._ Len stood rigidly in front of him, wondering why he hadn't already started punching Azuma. _What was he waiting for?_

"What a pleasant surprise…" he continued, undeterred. "Take a seat…James, get Mr. Tsukimori a cup of tea"

Len understood why he was still waiting to kill Azuma.

_He needed a confirmation. _

"_**You won't believe me…."**_ _Kahoko's voice played in his mind. Did he believe her? Of cause he did! But Azuma…_

Len was finding it very hard to believe that Azuma would ever hurt anybody, especially someone as defenseless as Kahoko. _But then, why would Kahoko lie? He had seen what state she was in…she could never fake that, could she?_

The tea arrived. Len shakily picked up his cup, and took a cautious long sip. The liquid burnt his tounge, causing him to drop the cup with a clang back into the saucer.

"So, why are you here?" he asked, flatly and formally, as always.

Len smirked, his mind made up. A structured plan began to form in his mind.

"Azuma" he said, "We have been friends for a while, haven't we?"

* * *

Azuma nodded, clearly clueless about where Len was going with this. _He seemed to be agitated in the beginning,_ he thought, remembering how Len seemed angry before he sat down. _The normally calm and indifferent expression had returned to Len's face_.

"I have chosen to invite you, as a friend, to my house today. We'll have to leave immediately," Len told him, flatly.

Azuma's eyes widened. _Len? Inviting him to his house?_ His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Len nodded, eyeing the kitchen door. He knew who was behind it.

"Yes" he proclaimed, almost loudly. "My mother, **Misa Hamai**, has organized a concert for the **most important Japanese families**, and seeing as **yours is obviously one**—" he stressed on the point, pausing dramatically. There was a predictable sound on the inner side of the kitchen door. _Bingo_. "I have decided to invite you to the party, as you are my **most important friend**"

Azuma eyed Len suspiciously again. _Len didn't come and invite people over—so why was he…?_

"Well…Len, I don't know…'

"What do you mean, you don't know?" the kitchen door flung open, admitting an old woman of about fifty. The grandmother. _Trump card. _

"Len belongs to one of the most prestigious families in Japan…and since he has come all the way to invite you personally, you are obliged to go," she commanded.

Len nodded in agreement. "My mother has especially asked for someone as well-reached as Azuma"

_Senile hag_ Azuma thought. Now he had nothing to do but to go to this stupid party. "I'll change," he said, curtly.

* * *

Azuma was down in a few minutes. Len stood up, bowed to his grandmother before departing. _If you only knew_ _what I am going to do to your grandson_. He thought. _And to think you actually helped me. _

"How are we going?"

Len hadn't thought of that. He didn't know how to drive the car. He had been so mad, he'd just come running.

"Never mind" Azuma said, dismissively, eager to show-off his limousine. But he warily wondered –_Why would the famous Misa Hamai send her son __**walking**__ to his house?_ He was starting to get a very suspicious now. _Hadn't he heard from Kazuki that Len's mother was off to Paris?_

"So who else is coming for this **party**?" he asked, as the chauffer-driven limousine drove through the streets.

"Well, I don't know, I wasn't told" Len sulked unhappily. That bit of acting got Azuma's trust back in him. _Good old Len._ He thought. _He really does consider me as a friend…if he only knew what I had done to __**good old Kahoko…**_

"Is Kahoko coming?" he asked, nonchalantly. _If she was, the fun could start that very day_…Azuma almost drooled at the opportunity.

Len regarded him disdainfully.

"She's not invited, but you know Kahoko…she might just show up…" _If he only knew that, she was the only one who would enjoy the so-called party…_

They arrived at a dimly lit house.

_This is weird…_thought Azuma. _Where is everybody? _

"Where is everybody?" Azuma asked, calmly, though there was an edge in his voice.

"The guests still need to arrive….my mother wanted to meet my friend before-hand," Len explained, not missing a beat.

"Oh" Azuma looked doubtfully at the house.

"Are you just going to stand there or come in?" Len asked. They walked into the dark house, the only light coming from the living room, where Kahoko sat, nervously biting her nails.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

you could evaluate the pros and cons of the chapter and tell me where I could go from there. Azuma needs to be beaten up, that's for sure, but any other suggestions…

P.S You can all thank 'not.that.innocent' I was deciding to update after a week, but thanks to the 4th review, i decided to post it. Not that the review was special or anything, but I just thought...'if i get a review when I check my mail, I'll update' and there it was. so here is the update.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ALTERNATE CONTINUATION TO CHAPTER 13**

**THIS IS AN EXTRA CHAPTER, YOU CAN READ IT FOR ENTERTAINMENT, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHUING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER ABOVE. IT WAS AN EXTRA CHAPTER CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER 12, BUT THE REVIEWS VOTE PART 2 (THE CHAPTER ABOVE OVER THIS ONE. SO JUST SCROLL DOWN OR READ IT FOR FUN. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY AS A WHOLE. ITS LIKE AN ALTERNATE CONTINUATION TO CHAPTER 12, THAT'S ALL.**

* * *

Summary of Chapter 12 (FOR REFERENCE)

A very scared Kahoko looks for Len, who is probably the only one she can truly feel safe with. She finds him on the street and runs to him, clinging desperately to him. Len is confused, and wonders what has happened to Kahoko. People begin to stare, so he practically carries her home. Len becomes worried with her silence, but decides to give her time. He acts as gentle as he possibly can, feeling an odd sense of protectiveness for her.

He gives her coffee, cake and ice-cream—which make her feel better. Len sees the red cut Azuma had drawn on Kahoko's stomach whilst threatening her. After a long time, Kahoko finally tells Len what happened to her and who is responsible. A feeling of intense rage wells up inside him, so he runs out of the house.

* * *

**AN ALTERNATE CONTINUATION TO CHAPTER 13**

Len had always been good at planning. _It came to his aid now. _

He had run out of his house with one motive—_to kill Azuma_. _How_ _irrational he was being! He needed a plan, a good plan. _

He got back into him house, seeing Kahoko lying lifelessly on the couch.

"We need a plan," he announced. Her dull eyes brightened as she sat up. _Revenge was always exciting. _

* * *

Azuma Yunoki closed his eyes as he sipped cautiously on the hot tea. _This is the first time I __**forced**__ anybody_ he thought, wistfully. _Usually, the girls came to__** him**__._

_However, there were some advantages_. _Like complete control._ He chuckled. _Never before had he been able to do __**whatever **__he wanted. _

_But today, he had been able to gratify himself without any boundaries_. _And that too, with Kahoko._ He sniggered. _The shocked look on her face was __**priceless**__. _

He wondered how she'd react from now on, when she was around him. _The stupid virgin._ _I bet she'd never be able to look me in the eye again,_ he thought, with some satisfaction. _She'd run away from me. She would be scared of every guy she meets, hereafter. She'd never forget that day._ He had, with a single action, literally scarred her for life. _Good._ He thought, with satisfaction. _That already made him feel better._

He knew now, the competition was in the bag. He realized how Kahoko's mood directly influenced the guys in the music competition—_when she was depressed, they'd get depressed, as well. _

_Everyone would notice Kahoko's lack of enthusiasm and spunk—and feel worried and depressed, themselves._ _Except for him, of cause_.

He knew that Kazuki Hihara had a thing for her—he had told him, himself. And Ryoutarou's protective, caring glances had not gone unnoticed by him, either. _And Len—_Len had never been so warm with anyone other than Kahoko. _She seemed to have literally broken the Ice Prince's shell. That night, the look on Len's face after he had played that duet with her—it was spellbound. _

_The other two participants—Shoko Fuyumi and Keiichi__—were inexperienced music players themselves, ones he was sure he'd be able to beat with his hands tied behind his back._ _And if they did pose some threat to him, he'd simply do to Shoko what he had done to Kahoko, and watch them both go down. _He knew Keiichi liked Shoko—at least, he thought so. The maestro chuckled again. As his twisted logic told him, he would win the competition hands-down. _That would show his grandmother._

_As for Kahoko—he had already broken her spirit. He was sure she wouldn't perform in the competition, anyway, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to '__**do her best'**__, as_ _she annoyingly put it._ He smirked. _Yes, the competition was __**definitely**__ in the bag. __**'Winner of the Seiso music competition' **__would look good on his resume, if he decided to leave the family business._

He almost imagined himself laughing evilly.

His cell phone began to ring, rudely interrupting his musings.

_An unknown number._ _Probably a desperate fan. Well, I am in the mood…_he lifted the call.

"Azuma"

He recognized the voice instantly, almost disappointed.

_What was Len doing, calling __**him**__? He didn't even know Len had a cell phone!_

"Yes?" he asked, curtly. _Maybe Kahoko had said something to him._ He pushed the thought aside—he was only worried about Ryoutarou. _That guy got angry with anyone who even **looked** at Kahoko._ _Kahoko is too noble to tell him anyway, she'll probably think she'd get him into trouble…._

"Mr. Kenazawa called me…," he informed him, moodily, clearly not happy to be the one to pass on the message. He wants us all to assemble at the practice rooms…says it's urgent…"

Azuma was surprised, and a little annoyed, at not being the first to know. _Wasn't __**he **__the third year music student? Why was Len calling him and not the other way around? _

"Well, I'd be glad to come and help in any way, but I'm swamped…and it's a **Sunday**…"

* * *

Len cringed. He signaled Kahoko silently. She and he were listening on his loudspeaker. _What could he do? He couldn't possibly beg him to come, right? He would know something was off..._

Kahoko couldn't speak to him, of cause. She was absent-mindedly playing with her hair thinking of a response. _Len was the strategist, not her!_

"Hello?" she shuddered, hearing Azuma's voice on the line. It sent chills up her spine.

"Do as you please," chided Len, as coldly as possible. "Just don't blame me when you're disqualified…"

Kahoko smiled. _Len was such a lifesaver. She'd have fainted from stress by now. _

Azuma took the bait—hook, line and sinker.

"Disqualified?" _his whisper was almost angry, like the time when he had threatened her and cut her…_Kahoko shivered, moving closer to Len. She prayed she was doing the right thing.

"Yes" he nodded curtly, as if Azuma could see him.

"He said that?" Azuma asked, incredulously.

"I already said yes" Len sounded successfully annoyed "Kenazawa told me to meet him immediately at room 102, as he had some important news for us. And he told me to tell you and warn you disqualification would be the outcome if you didn't show up."

"Well then, I'll see you there…"

Len hung up without a goodbye.

* * *

Kahoko squealed with excitement, face more cheerful than it had been the entire day. Len found Kahoko had a vengeful side to her_; she almost seemed excited that Azuma was going to get his share of pain_. He found he liked this side very much. He took her into his arms, and studied her face. He ran his hand silently over her large, purple bump, her torn, swollen lips and bruised chin. Her eyes were sparkling, but behind that, he could still see a deep sensation of pain, shame, and sadness, something he had never seen before that day. The anger he had worked to control while formulating a plan rose like a wild beast inside him again. _Good. That would ensure sufficient pain for Azuma…_

He wanted to kiss her then, but didn't_. Not until I get revenge for her._

"I want to come, too," Kahoko confessed. "I want to beat him up" her eyes sparkled angrily. He found the _must-take-revenge_ Kahoko incredibly adorable.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous…get off me, women" he added.

She smiled and let go off him. He felt secretly disappointed. "I don't want to stay here alone…"

"I'll take you home" Disappointment flickered in her eyes. _She had really wanted to stay with him_.

"I'll fill you in" he promised, with a strained smile.

Kahoko nodded, sadly.

Locking the door, Len felt nervous. _He was going one-on-one with Azuma. The guy was stronger, taller and faster than him._

But Len had something Azuma didn't have. A long, sharp knife and the will to kill.

* * *


	14. A Fight to the Finish

**Author's Note:**

The verdict was unanimous…_part 2_, which actually surprised me, because I was totally going to write part 1, because when I wrote part 2, I found it was somewhat vague and Len's behaviour was very suspicious, and I wanted to portray Azuma as this sly, crafty guy. Since he was actually listening to Len in part 2, it makes him rather stupid. But I have a feeling you guys chose part 2 because…

1) You didn't want someone to be killed, and thought that a fight in Len's place was better than in school, a public place. However, you forgot that Azuma says

"**Well, I'd be glad to come and help in any way, but I'm swamped…and it's a Sunday…"**

Didn't you wonder why they all weren't in school, anyway? (The fiction starts on Saturday morning—that's why Len could afford to wake up late…) Don't worry, I'm not saying you guys are dumb or anything, after all, the author sure as hell better know more about her fic than her reviewers/readers.

2)And I also feel that all the readers somehow wanted Kahoko to be involved in the 'punishment', maybe even inflict some herself (most of the reviewers are women, right? Women's revenge, Liberation, and feministic feelings are high, I'm guessing!)

Of cause, you have high reason to suspect Azuma will be killed in this chapter. After all, the last one was titled 'Will to Kill' and there is Len, brandishing a knife at the end of chapter 13, part 1 ( I have chosen part 2, of cause).

Oh wait….I forgot to thank all the reviewers….I seriously expected only one or two reviews with "1" or "2" or "I like both, please update…" but it wasn't that way, eight faithful reviewers (all choosing chapter 13, part 2) actually gave me structured, concrete and constructive advice (no, I am not studying architecture…journalism, actually!) So thanks so much, and as a way to show my gratitude, I have update sooner than I would otherwise, especially since College starts on June 6, and after that, I will be very busy. Here's hoping you like the next chapter.

* * *

Here are the (current) reviews (9) for last chapter (13). Thank you!

* * *

**chocolateicecream301**

You're so mean! Azusa's not that evil, originally... well, actually I don't want him to be beaten up by Len,

but since you, the author, wants the story to go like that,

I'll choose the 2nd one...

* * *

**MeiChan1104**

The part 2 for chapter 13! D

* * *

**lyra1129**

Ei,.. Nice... but,... just a suggestion,...what about "no killing"...coz that wud be ouchy,... I mean, c'mon, Len. Kills? Maybe death glares, but kills? Azuma? Maybe just a beat up NEAR to death might be good enough...it's only just a suggestion though...

* * *

**SilverFloutist**

I like Part 1 because there is interaction between Len and Kahoko plus he's thinking of how adorable she is when she's vindictive. I don't like the ending of Part 1, though Azuma does deserve severe punishment for what he did, it would be very freaky if Len started tearing him up with a knife. I like Part 2 better because it goes better with Chapter 12, it doesn't really make sense that in Chapter 12 Len leaves, and in Part 1 he comes back. Also, there is more suspense in Part 2. I don't like that Len doesn't trust Kahoko and doesn't believe her! My vote is for Part 2!

* * *

**serendipity17**

I like part 2. :) But really, I don't want Len to kill anyone. I want Azuma to suffer but not dead, because I don't want Len to be a murderer. maybe you could make the other guys (participants) to find out, then reveal what he did to Kahoko or something like that to EVERYONE, get him hated and make him the most loathed person ever. Then someone else could kill him. XD

* * *

**Rosiel**

I chose part 2 :)

* * *

**animeaddict787**

PART 2!  
the part 2 seems like a better choice since their alone in the house...it really doesn't seem like a good idea to do it at school too, public...and the plot of part 2 seems better...and um...i'm not trying to be a smart but there's some errors on the spelling like mesa is suppose to be Misa and Fuyami s supposed to be Fuyuumi and kaichi is suppose to be Keiichi...again not trying to be smart just informing...but the story's flow is pretty good

* * *

**Michelle**

Hey!  
I think your story is great so far and I really like it. For either part 1 or part 2... i'm not really sure which I like better I think I like part 2 better because its more of a beating up and trapping Azuma then letting him go rather then in part 1 he is going to kill him on school grounds and could be easily found out then go to jail etc etc. also I kinda don't want Len to kill Azuma... but your story so if u wish he can. Anyways-great story!

* * *

**kae1523mae **

Oh... REVENGE.! (I'm guessing part 1?)

Except for the last review. You all have voted for the second part of the thirteenth chapter. And to those who review later….thanks a lot as well, sorry your names aren't here…. Wow! More than 800 words already and the chapter haven't even started! Gosh. Okay, enough stalling….(The Last Vampire, where are you?)

* * *

Since I edited chapter 12, this is how it ended (only one extra line)

"Oh" Azuma looked doubtfully at the house.

"Are you just going to stand there or come in?" Len asked. They walked into the dark house, the only light coming from the living room, where Kahoko sat, nervously biting her nails.

* * *

Azuma stepped into the house, feeling strangely nervous, as if he predicted something bad might happen soon. He swallowed. _Something was wrong….very wrong. When people invite people over for a party, their house would always be lit up. There would be decorations put up, music blaring from the stereo and caterers busting around, offering people snacks and drinks._

_But Len's house, it was empty and dark._ Len opened the front door. It was open. _Someone's definitely in the house then…._he thought, trying to reassure himself. _Maybe the party's in the backyard or something, and Misa Hamai wants to talk with me privately, which is why she told everyone to go out back. That made sense, didn't it? I should have told grandmother to mind her business and given this party a miss…_he thought, regretfully. _Doesn't seem like there would be much fun here anyway…why did I come?_

Len welcome Azuma in with a rigid hand gesture, as if he couldn't wait for him to get inside. Azuma stepped in. Len closed the door behind him with a loud slam. Azuma turned around, shocked by the sudden, loud noise in the quiet night. But fear gripped him like a vise when he saw the livid look on Len's face. _He had never seen anyone so angry before. For Len to be angry….it had to be very, very serious._

He suddenly understood. _God, he knows…_Taking a step back, he watched Len as he locked them in with a key.

"What's wrong?" he asked, faking confusion. _Maybe there was still a way out of this…_

"Kahoko visited me today…'he growled, steadily walking to him. Azuma backed away, until he found himself against the wall.

He tried to be calm, but Len's intense eyes probed him, making him feel discernible fear. "Really…that's great what did she say…?" the casual question was ruined by the quiver in his voice.

"She had something very interesting to tell me about…._**you**_," Len snarled at the last word, his hands pinning him to the wall.

Azuma knew he could never wiggle out of this one. _Len definitely knew, and he needed to save himself. _

Azuma tried to gather up all the courage he could muster, and moved slightly towards Len, pushing him with his hands.

"Yes, I know, we made love…it was great" Azuma stated, carelessly, trying to walk towards Len, hoping he would be the one backing up this time. _No such luck._ The

statement earned him a hard punch from Len. Azuma had never been punched in the face in his life. The physical pain came as a shock to him. Momentarily stunned, he tried to maintain his balance.

_**Punch. **_

Blood oozed out of his nose. He felt himself being pinned on the ground. Len continued to beat him, kicking Azuma brutally.

Azuma knew he was stronger than Len, and would probably have the upper hand in this '**fight'** if it had not been Len receiving the advantage of the first move. He tried to stand up, but Len was practically standing on him. He felt himself being dragged into the living room. He had an uneasy feeling that it wasn't Len's_** mother**_ waiting for them there but…_**Kahoko**_.

* * *

She sat on the couch, her legs up, eyes shining with fear and unshed tears. But he also saw anger in them. _Anger, which matched the look in Len's eyes_. He knew he had to act fast. Grabbing Len's foot quickly, he used it as a support to stand up.

His tall frame towered over Len's. He sneered.

"Time for some payback…" he growled. His hands circled around Len's neck. He lifted him clear off the ground and threw him against the wall with ease, as if he were a mere cat. His head collided against the wall with a sickening thud, accompanied by a low moan.

Kahoko screamed. She ran towards Len, to see if he was okay. Azuma met her halfway.

"Hey honey…" he leered at her, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

Fear clogged her throat. She flinched when he touched her. He began to pull her towards the couch. "Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" he scolded, mockingly. "Now, why did you have to let Len in on our…affair…" he watched her face pale as she looked towards Len's direction. He was slumped on the floor, motionless.

Azuma caught her eye movement. He tsked. "Wait a minute….you _**love**_ him don't you…?" he chuckled, mocking her.

"Let me go…." She struggled to get to Len.

"Oh I don't think so…."he brought his face close to hers. "Since Tsukimori here is not strong enough, how's about you get yourself a _**real man**_?" he pushed her on the coach and jump on top of her. "We had fun this morning, didn't we, what do you say we continue?"

Kahoko tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He gave a mock sigh. "Feisty as always…" He kissed her roughly, his tounge nearly choking her before it moved away at the last moment. She began to cry.

* * *

Len felt his head hurt, his vision was unfocused and blurry. He remembered hearing a scream_…it was Kahoko…_Len tried to stand up, but found her couldn't. He was nearly unconscious, but he kept himself cognizant. _I have to help Kahoko._ He leaned his back against the wall, trying to use it as a support to stand. He shakily got to his feet, his unfocused eyes caught a movement on the couch,—that's when he saw them. Azuma was lying on top of Kahoko, ripping off her blouse as he kissed her fiercely.

An angry cry escaped his lips. A feeling of self-loathing invaded him. _So much for the plan of revenge for Kahoko. He might as well have molested her himself, with his own hands. I brought Azuma here…I knew Kahoko was here, and I needed to protect her, but I failed. In fact, I have put her in more danger…_

He shakily walked towards Azuma, barely able to maintain his balance. He shook his head vigorously. _I need to protect her. I cannot let this happen again. Especially when I am here. _

Azuma heard Len's cry, but ignored it, continuing to kiss Kahoko furiously. He could feel her struggling against him. He found he was having more fun than last time. _Maybe it's because we have a spectator….speaking of the spectator…._he could see Len from the corner of his eye, moving unsteadily towards them. He sighed reluctantly and got off Kahoko. _Let's end this once and for all_. He stood up, facing Len.

Kahoko breathed deeply as she struggled to get enough air to fill her lungs. Her body felt weak against the assault. She droopily sat up. Len was standing facing Azuma, his face pale. Kahoko felt a sudden rush of affection towards him. _My hero._ She thought, as Azuma advanced towards Len, his fist clenched. Len shoved his entire weight against Azuma. Azuma stumbled, taking a few steps back to regain his balance, his fist raised to embed a blow right into his face.

Kahoko sat up behind Azuma, a little gasp coming from her_. If Len got hurt again, he won't be able to…_ she didn't need to think further. All the anger and frustration, which was pent up inside her burst out and with a sudden rush of strength, she yanked on a long strand of Azuma's long hair from behind. Hard. She felt relief settle over her when his hand lower, the other one coming to hold on to his hair. Kahoko continued to pull downward at wisps of his hair.

* * *

Len knew this was his only chance. He was pretty much alert now, having enough time to recover. He grabbed a picture hanging on the wall and slammed it forcefully on Azusa's head. The impact sent Azuma stumbling on to the couch, holding his head. Kahoko dodged to avoid him, as he fell on the couch.

Len showed no mercy. He hit Azuma again, temporarily dazing him.

"Get a thin, strong string….it's in the kitchen shelf. Top row, right" Len's voice was urgent. Kahoko lumbered to the kitchen, frantically searching for the object. She awkwardly handed it to him.

"This will keep the wild pervert tame" Len almost grinned, but his face was gaunt and worried. _The situation could have been just the opposite… he didn't want to think about it, but if Kahoko hadn't pulled his hair_…

Azuma's eyes fluttered open, gazing blankly at Len, before they grew angry. His hands struggled to free themselves, but Len had everything riding on the reliability of the knot, so he had tied it as tight as humanly possible.

"Azuma" Kahoko's voice was soft, as if mocking him by imitating his voice; drifted up to him as Len held him down.

She ran her sharp nail over his face, scratching him. He flinched, though it hardly hurt. Her eyes were wide and sad.

"Len…" she whispered. "I can't do this…"

"Kahoko!" Len scolded her, his voice laced in empathy. "Remember what he did to you _now…and before_!"

She covered her face, preventing the tears. _She had cried enough already._ "I can't be….like him" she said. She sat back on the couch, hands still hiding her face.

Len wasn't so forgiving. He held on to Azuma's head and rammed it against the wall. Blood began to flow from his forehead. He moaned.

"Len!" Kahoko held up her hand, signaling for him to stop.

She stood up again, facing Azuma; tears now fell freely from her eyes. "Why?" she whispered to him. "Why did you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?"

* * *

Azuma heard her through the buzzing in his head. _She was asking __**why**__. _Suddenly, he felt stupid_. Was all this really worth it? The __**pain**__ he was feeling certainly wasn't…._

"I…wanted to win…the competition…" he mumbled.

Confusion flickered across her face. _That stupid, innocent girl….how he adored her…_He gasped as he realized it. _He __**adored**__ her? __**Lusted**__ for her, certainly, she had a great body….but __**adore**__? _

"What?" Len's voice was severe.

"All those stupid boys….they're in love with you…and if I hurt you, I'd hurt them too, and I'd be the winner of the Seiso music competition" He proclaimed, in a rush.

Kahoko tried to digest what he was saying to her. _They __**loved**__ her? What did that mean? Kazuki, Ryoutarou, Len, Keiichi? _

But there were things to do rather than ponder. "All this, just for a competition?" she asked, almost innocently.

"Yeah, honey….with promising people like me…it _counts_" She raised her hand and slapped him. _It felt good._ She slapped him again, and again, and again.

* * *

"Feel better?" Len kissed her on the forehead as she leaned against him, having relieved all the anger, bitterness, and frustration that had eluded her. She nodded in satisfaction. Len was still holding Azuma down. Bringing his face close to Azusa's, Len whispered to him in the most threatening tone possible. "Listen here, _you little creep…_I will let you go tonight…you will go home, pack your things and leave this country immediately. Do whatever you want…I want you out of her life…." he paused "_our_ lives in the next 48 hours…do you understand?" Azuma nodded.

Len went on. "You will never return to Japan ever again….and if you do…" Len gestured Azuma towards the ceiling. "I have around 28 hidden cameras in this very room, and they have recorded everything that happened here…" he lowered his voice ominously. "Try coming back and you'll regret it…and so will your entire family, especially your _grandmother_…"

"Len, why don't we just report him to the police…" Kahoko interrupted.

"No!" Len yelled fiercely. "I don't want this scumbag anywhere near you, in jail or not! Do you understand?" he glare at the flutist.

Azuma nodded again. He wanted to say something, but something told him that silent nods were the way to go_. If there were hidden cameras all around the room, it was better he kept a low profile as possible. Looking at it logically. He was more or less lucky to be alive, and had been offered a very fare deal by Len. He would pursue his higher studies in England, and be out of their lives. Better than rotting in jail. Though I will miss Kahoko…_

Seeing Azuma nod, Len gripped his tied hands and pulled him to his feet. With a strong hand resting on his back, he led Azuma forcefully to the front door. He opened it with his key. The chilly night air came a quiet a shock.

"Your chauffer is waiting for you. Don't say a word to him or you'll be sorry. If he asks, tell him you and a guest had a friendly fight." He untied his hands; pushing him out "Now go, I never want to see you again" Azuma walked a few steps ahead, his head lowered.

All of a sudden, he turned around. Len's entire body tensed, preparing for another attack. But there wasn't one.

"Len" Azuma's voice was quiet as usual, but surprisingly this time carried a lot of emotion. "She's a great girl….take good care of her"

The violinist was so surprised; he didn't know what to say. He just stared at Azuma, speechless. _Was he mocking him?_

A single tear flowed down Azuma's cheek, and then disappeared almost immediately. Len wondered if he had actually seen it.

Len nodded slowly. Azuma was walking back to his car. He got in and drove off without a second glance. That was the last Len ever saw of Azuma Yunoki.

Len suddenly felt very awkward. Relief swept over him when he realized it was all over. _Azuma was gone, and Kahoko was his to claim…_

_Except she wasn't_. _He had been a horrible boyfriend_. His heart skipped a beat. _**Boyfriend?**__ He wasn't her boyfriend! For god's sake, he hadn't even been able to protect her from Azuma! She almost lived through the entire trauma herself all because of me…_He turned around sharply, as he felt a presence behind him. _Kahoko_.

As soon as he turned around, she threw herself at him, her lips touching his. He tried to halfhearted pushed her away, but her grip was firm. _Heaven help me._ He gave in, taking her down with him as their knees buckled. They finally parted for air, lying side by side, panting deeply. Their eyes met each other's, embarrassed but determined. A slow smirk crossed Len's face.

"You know, you were great tonight," he said, sincerely, his hands brushed aside a tendril of her hair. "It was me who couldn't…" Kahoko's hand abruptly moved to cover his mouth.

"No" she said. "You did all you could…and you saved me in the end…"

Remembering the incident, Len's gaze unintentionally landed on her blouse, or whatever was left of it. Colour rose on her face when she realized where Len was looking, but she didn't move to cover herself. She waited, expectantly, holding her breadth, eyes closed. Her heartbeat increased as she could hear him coming closer. She could feel his hot breath on her neck…his teeth gently grazed it, nibbling slowly, before he bit down.

"Ow!" Kahoko pushed him away. "That hurt!"

"Really?" he asked calmly. "You seemed to like it….last night…."

Kahoko blushed furiously, remembering the previous night.

"Really?" her eyes widened, faking innocence. "I had forgotten" she lied.

Len chuckled. "Well, my sweet little Kahoko….let me remind you…"

He stood up, and swept her up in his arms. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Kahoko squealed and yelled in delight as he threw her on to his soft bed and pounced on top of her. He kissed her fiercely, this time there were no boundaries, no inhibitions…Kahoko responded with the same longing as he did, both yearning for each other.

Finally, they both lay exhausted in each other's arms. Kahoko faced Len, an expression of contentment on her face. Len turned to face her, smiling, face shining with perspiration. She pouted.

Len ran his hand over her face. "What?" he asked her evenly. She continued to pout. An expression of mirth crossed his face. "Want to be on top?" he asked, jokingly.

Her expression remained the same.

"_What_?" he asked, serious now.

"Azuma…" the name brought undesired emotions. _Why was she mentioning it, now? Especially….especially after they had just made out?_

"Azuma…" she continued, her face serious "Why did you let him go? We could have had him behind bars! What if he tries it on another girl…"

Len grinned slowly, realizing he hadn't told her, after all. "I lied," he said curtly.

Unadulterated innocence crossed her face. _It made her look adorable._ Len kissed her mouth deeply. She pushed him away after a moment. "Huh?" she asked, still confused.

Len slapped his head with his hand. "Dummy…I lied about the cameras…there aren't any, in my living room, or anywhere in the house…"

She looked stunned. "You mean…you mean…"

"Yes" he kissed her again, unable to stop, loving the feeling of her lips on hers. When he broke away, she began to giggle. Len smiled. "You're a wicked little boy aren't you!" she blurted out, unable to believe she had almost blown their cover by trying to have him arrested.

Len raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Lady… you don't know half of it…." He kissed her shoulder, moving lower in slow, wet strokes.

"And what did he mean when he said 'all the stupid boys are in love with you'? All of them—Kazuki, Ryoutarou and Keiichi?" Len stopped kissing her. _And Azuma, too _he added silently.

He scowled at her. "Why do you want to know, anyway?" he asked, sternly. Kahoko looked up at him. _Was he __**jealous**__?_ She smiled. _He looked incredibly sexy…_her eyes hooded.

"Well, I just might be interested…" she said, sighing, pretending to look dreamy.

Len rolled off her. "I shall not tolerate you mentioning of those guys in our bedroom!" he proclaimed, growling, looking moody. He sauntered out of the room in anger. _'Our' bedroom?_ Kahoko thought, as she ran after him.

"Len…" she called, grabbing his hand at the top of the stairs. "I was only joking! She gasped, "I was not thinking about them when you were kissing me! I swear!" she pulled at his hand, but he was still facing away from her, face blank.

She grabbed his waist from behind, leaning on his back, wrapping her hands around him, her breadth tickling his ear.

Len stood stiffly—eyes hard, mouth set—still angry at what she had said.

Her teeth gently tugged at his earlobe. "Let me prove to you that you're the only one…she whispered. "Let me make it up to you"

She saw his eyes brighten, his mouth curved into an involuntary smile. He turned around to face her slowly, and nodded curtly, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Okay" he whispered, as he leaned closer to her. "Let me see what else you can do…"

She blushed and pulled him back into the bedroom, where she did just that.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written…..that's the end… I thought of an epilogue for the future, so if anyone wants one, please tell me!. FINALLY! MY SECOND FIC IS OVER! (Applause, please!)


	15. Epilogue

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

A man walked along the bridge slowly, staring at the birds flying by and the soft, pale glow of the final sunset of the year. _Happy New Year_. He saluted himself, feeling himself wallowing in a deep sense of self-pity.

It had been three years. _Three years of solitude, three years of burying his face in an endless pile of textbooks, three wasted years of boredom_. _Higher studies. What a joke._

Rummaging for his flute in his bag, his hand involuntarily landed on a photo. He cringed inside, trying to withdraw his hand from the bag. The force sent the photo fluttering upwards, landing face up.

The red haired girl stared up at him, a smile of joy plastered across her face, her eyes closed, holding a violin in her arms, and playing it with passion. _This is how I want to remember you_, he thought.

_Not like the last time I saw you—hurt, angry, sad—I want to remember you as the smiling girl I once loved._ He bent down to retrieve the picture, but it fluttered away in the wind, flying a few inches away, as if to teasing him. The photo flipped facedown, then face-up, and facedown again in the wind. He could see her smile appear and disappear as the wind caught it. He reached for the photo again, but the sinister wind seemed to want to play a game with him. It blew right at the moment he dived for the photo, sending it fluttering a few inches away again. With a frustrated groan, he got up, running after the photo, which spiraled upwards now, flying away from him.

"This is so_** romantic**_!"

The voice caught him off-guard. _That voice, was he dreaming? Could it possible be….?_

"Come on…it's not_ that_ great"

His heart skipped a beat. _That voice…he knew that voice….that calm, arrogant voice…the one that had threatened him that night…._his fists clenched in anger, he stood, frozen on the bridge. The photo was now nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing's too good for my new wife"

The cold voice lowered, seeming to be laced with a twinge of affection.

"_**New**_ wife?" the girl shrieked, in mock indignation, playfully wacking the man with her hand.

The couple was walking below the man now, and he had a clear view of them. _It was the same, cherry-haired girl…._his eyes glazed over…_and the blue-haired violinist that had taken away everything he cared for…_his eyes narrowed in rage.

The blue-haired man grabbed the girl, and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. She blushed.

"Wife" he correct himself, amusement showing on his face. "Only wife, happy?"

Their gaze was fixed on each other; they seemed to be transfixed, unable to move. Slowly, the cherry-haired girl smiled, and sighed.

"Yes"

She embraced him, unconcerned about where they were and who was watching them.

The man stared at the couple embracing under him, and felt a strange sense of peace. _Well, at least he kept her happy…_

As if on cue, the absconding photo fluttered in front of the man on the bridge. He tried to reach for it again, but it plunged below, landing on the girl's shoulder.

"What's this?" The blue haired man snatched the photo from the girl's shoulder before the wind could carry it away.

_It looked like an ordinary piece of paper, but thicker…._he turned it around. Staring up a him was a much younger version of the girl in his arms, playing the violin with intense enthusiasm, and looking—as she was at present—overjoyed. He smiled, indicating toward the photo—

"Carrying photos of yourself?" He asked her, smugly.

He could see confusion on her face, as she shook her head. "No…that's not my photo…"

She smiled in realization. "It's yours isn't it? Why are you carrying old photos of me when you've got the 'real deal' right here?" She moved a few paces back, indicating the entire length of herself with upward and downward movements of her hand. She gasped, as a possible reason came to mind. "Have I put on weight—? " she gasped, frantically.

He shook his head, sincerely. "It's not my photo" he curtly interrupted her.

They were both confused now, looking around in wonder. The cherry-haired girl looked up at the bridge. She thought she saw a swirl of familiar long purple hair, before it completely disappeared. She shook her head. _It was probably nothing…_

The male violinist grinned. "It seems no matter where we go, my wife has secret admirers. First in Japan, now in England…" he sighed and kissed her possessively, as she giggled. He waved a finger at her, still smiling. "I guess I'll have to spend our entire honeymoon reminding you why you chose me over them…" he playfully grabbed her waist as they walked into the sunset, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you realized whom all of them were—if you didn't, you probably weren't paying much attention to the fic! So how was it? The story is definitely over now, but now I realized something horrible—I'm so addicted to writing! I may do a 'Dear Boys' also called 'Hoop Days' fic, but I can't seem to find a category in the anime section of fanfiction. Any idea? May just publish it in the 'misc.' selection, then….I love the chemistry between Taku and Moo-Moo…if I am not wrong. But I never thought there was enough, but now the anime is over and I don't remember their names. (Help? Anyone?) The guy is called Takumi Fujiwara, but his girl Mizoomi, Mizuho…what's her name?

Okay, okay—enough. Review if you like. May write another fic on La Cardo, too or maybe Curious Play...

Thanks for reading! Hope the epilogue was good enough…

* * *


End file.
